Nuevas Aventuras esperan en Paris!
by Star Amulet
Summary: Los padres de Amu obtuvierno nuevos trabajos en Paris genial, no? Pero cuando necesitas dajer a tus amigos atras no lo es. Pero una nueva ciudad, un nuevo lugar, un nuevo comienzo y nuevos amigos la esperan en Paris! Junto con nuevas problemas y possibles intereses amorosos? Solo el tiempo lo dira que Nueva aventuras esperan en Paris!
1. Chapter 1

Star: Bueno pues ¡Hola! Mucho gusto a todos y bienvenido a mi historia de Shugo chara y Miraculous ladybug o Prodigiosa ladybug. Bueno esta es mi primera historia en ser traducida al español y buenos muchas gracias a Gallgherhunter y su amiga por traduciendo los capítulos de la historia, y espero que todos disfruten esta versión de la historia y que a muchos se le hagan más fácil de entender.

Jem: Star Amulet no es dueña de nada pero la trama.

* * *

Gotas de lluvia caían del oscuro cielo gris mientras Marinette suspiraba. Hoy planeaba salir con Alya, pero ahora parecía casi imposible de hacer.

"Alégrate Marinette. Ya verás. La lluvia se despejará pronto y podrás encontrarte con Alya." Tikki alentó al ver el aspecto de mal humor de Marinette mientras miraba tras la ventana. Pensó en lo que dijo Tikki, pero al paso que estaba cayendo la lluvia, parecía que duraría el resto del día. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se preguntaba de como liberarse de su aburrimiento. Alya ya había cancelado sus planes hasta próximo aviso, y no había Akumas que pelear. Regreso a la ventana y se sentó en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas, pensando en que hacer. Pasó la vista alrededor de su cuarto buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Hasta que miro una pieza de ropa en la que estaba trabajando, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo mientras se movía de su silla hacia la prenda.

"Supongo que podría." Marinette dijo mientras sentía inspiración con la que continuar. Aun con el clima afuera, parecía que no afectaba el sol dentro de ella. Mientras se distraía, el tiempo paso pronto y no presto atención hasta que su madre llamó.

"¡Ya voy!" grito Marinette, dejando sus cosas. Su kwami estaba escondiéndose en su cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su madre se miraba contenta y emocionada por lo que Marinette preguntó "¿qué sucede mamá?"

"¡Oh Marinette, parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos!" Dijo ella emocionada.

"¿Enserio?" Marinette inquirió; ahora preguntándose sobre su nuevo vecino. La mamá de Marinette asintió.

"Tu padre y yo los conocimos hace poco cuando regresábamos del mercado. Estaban metiendo sus cosas a su casa cuando llegamos y tuvimos una pequeña charla con ellos." La mamá de Marinette empezó mientras Marinette escuchaba. "Oh, y además tienen una hija de tu edad." Ella dijo; atrapando la atención de Marinette. Una sonrisa plasmándose sobre su cara al pensar en una nueva amiga. Mientras su madre continuó hablando y contándole sobre darles galletas de bienvenida, Marinette decidió ayudar a su madre preguntándose de su posible nueva amiga.

* * *

Amu dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba la caja llena de sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto. Limpiando el sudor y algo de lluvia de su cara, se sentó en su nueva cama; echándole un vistazo a su nueva habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque, pronto fue reemplazada por un pequeño fruncido al acostarse en su cama; mirando al techo vacío.

"¡Alégrate Amu!" Su guardián chara Ran dijo; moviendo sus pompones de un lado a otro; intentando animar a su portadora junto con sus otros tres guardianes chara: Miki, Su, y Dia.

"Lo sé…" Amu empezó mientras miraba a Ran. "Es solo que… solo que extraño a mi casa" dijo; observando el techo con un suspiro. Sus guardianes chara se miraron entre sí un poco preocupadas. Amu solo estaba recordando las despedidas de sus amigos de hace unas horas.

* * *

Amu acababa de empacar todas sus cosas al cerrar la última caja con cinta adhesiva. Se levantó mientras miraba su ahora vacío cuarto. Sintió un fruncido en sus labios con el pensamiento de dejar su hogar y a sus amigos atrás, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Después de todo, su madre había encontrado un trabajo con buena paga en Paris. Aparentemente a un muy bien conocido diseñador de moda le gustaría que ella trabajara en revistas para sus nuevos/futuros diseños y colecciones. Junto con eso, su padre también podría ayudar como un fotógrafo para los modelos y ser pagado también. Además necesitaban el dinero, pues tenían dificultades con sus antiguos trabajos, así que eran buenas noticias para ellos. Pero eso significaría mudarse a Paris, Francia. Aun con lo feliz que estaba Amu por sus padres, era melancólico tener que dejar a sus amigos atrás. El sonido repentino del timbre de la puerta la regreso a la realidad y fuera de sus pensamientos al avisar.

"¡Yo abro!" Salió de su cuarto, corrió escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta del frente para ver la cara de sus amigos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras la saludaban. Decidieron juntarse antes de que se tuviera que ir. Después de todo era su amiga y el hecho de que hubiera causado un gran impacto en todos hacia más difícil decir adiós. Amu les avisó a sus padres de que estaría con sus amigos un ratito. Sus padres la aceptaron y la dejaron ir sabiendo lo especial que eran sus amigos para ella.

Amu dijo adiós a sus padres y se fue con sus amigos mientras disfrutaba de su último día con ellos. Fueron a diferentes lugares y revisitaron unos cuantos, recordando momentos maravillosos. Su última parada: el Jardín Real. Amu se paró frene a la entrada del lugar mientras sus amigos caminaban a la mesa de jardín, mientras Amu recordaba el primer día que había llegado y había sido invitada por Nadeshiko. No podía evitar pensar en cómo logró mantenerlo oculto y como nunca lo vio, pero todos los demás sí, o básicamente ya sabían. Recuerdos llenaron su mente mientras caminaba por el jardín. Eso fue hasta que Rima la paro enfrente a ella, entregándole una carta. Amu curiosamente tomó la carta y la vio. El Joker. Miro de la carta a sus amigos, cuestionándolo.

"Para nosotros, siempre serás nuestro Joker y nadie podrá remplazar tu lugar." Dijo Rima, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Y esperamos que cuando regreses, estés dispuesta a tomar las responsabilidades del Joker una vez más." Nagihiko dijo.

"Después de todo, nuestra amistad no estará complata sin ti." Tadase dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y Yaya y los otros te extrañaremos mucho Amu-chi!" Yaya dijo, agarrando la mano de Amu.

"Chicos…" Amu empezó mientras los miraba.

"Claro, solo porque estés muy lejos en Paris no significa que empezaras a perder conexión con nosotros." Kukai dijo mientras envolvía Amu por los hombros con una sonrisa. Amu sonrió y soltó una risita.

"No lo hare. Me asegurare de mantenerme en contacto con todos ustedes."

"No se te olvide venir y visitar algunas veces." Utau dijo; sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Creo que yo debería ser la que diga eso…" Amu dijo y Utau sonrió.

"Sí, una vez que vea si puedo presentarme en Paris, podría de una vez llevar a los demás a visitarte. Por supuesto, no garantizo llevar al chico futbol." Utau dijo, apuntando hacia Kukai. Amu sacudió la cabeza al ver a Kukai empezar una pelea con ella. Definitivamente iba a extrañar a sus amigos y la atmosfera del lugar, pero sabía que volvería, ojalá pronto. Pero disfruto su tiempo con sus amigos lo más posible. Para cuando se fueron del Jardín Real, el sol se había puesto y tenía que regresar a casa para terminar de empacar, para la siguiente mañana estar en el avión, volando a Paris. Al llegar a casa, sus amigos vinieron para sus últimos adiós y un abrazo grupal. Uno a uno, se fueron todos, deseando a Amu lo mejor y hacer nuevos amigos allá. Después de todo, alguien tiene que tomar su lugar mientras están tan lejos. Pero nunca el lugar en el corazón de Amu.

* * *

Amu se sentó en su cama una vez que terminó su recuerdo y miro por la ventana de su cuarta al exterior. La lluvia había parado y el sol estaba brillando de nuevo; unas cuantas nueves aquí y allá. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana en su balcón y salió, recargándose un poco en la barandilla, tomando el aire fresco, aun cuando había llovido tan fuerte hace unos momentos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció mientras miraba la maravillosa vista de Paris. Tal vez no había querido mudarse aquí, pero se preguntaba que aventuras podría traerle Paris.

Continuará…

* * *

Star: Y eso es todo para el primer capítulo, espero y les haya agradado el primero capítulo de esta historia y están disfrutándola y esperando el próximo capítulo, así que manténganse alertas y los veré en el próximo capítulo! Y por favor comente, sigan y/o hagan favorito. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Star: Bien Segundo Capítulo!

* * *

Anteriormente:

Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana en su balcón y salió, recargándose un poco en la barandilla, tomando el aire fresco, aun cuando había llovido tan fuerte hace unos momentos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció mientras miraba la maravillosa vista de Paris. Tal vez no había querido mudarse aquí, pero se preguntaba que aventuras podría traerle Paris.

* * *

"¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?" Amu preguntó al girar su cabeza para mirar a sus guardianes chara. El día se había despejado, podría salir y ver nuevos lugares para explorar. Sus guardianes alentaron y sugirieron los diferentes lugares para ir y lugares que vieron en el camino a su nuevo hogar.

"¿Hay que ver la Torre Eiffel?" Miki preguntó al apuntar a la torre a unos minutos de su casa. Era visible por la ventana de Amu. Las otras charas flotaron cerca de Miki y su entusiasmo fue visible mientras concordaban. Amu soltó una risita a las reacciones de sus charas mientras asentía.

"Está bien, a la Torre Eifeel entonces." Dijo mientras agarraba su bolsa y se iba de su cuarto, decidiendo regresar después a desempacar sus cosas. Al salir de su cuarto, les dijo a sus padres que volvería.

"Oh, está bien entonces, pero ten cuidado. Oh y regresa pronto, vamos a tener algunos visitantes." Su madre, Midori, dijo mientras desempacaba la mayoría de las cosas de la cocina y acomodándolas.

"¿Visitantes?" Amu preguntó en la puerta, su mano en la perilla mientras miraba a su madre curiosa.

"Si, nos encontramos unos nuevos vecinos cuando sacamos la mayoría de las últimas cajas de la camioneta." Dijo. "Hablamos con ellos un rato y parece que vendrán después para visitar. Oh, y también parece que tienen una hija de tu edad. Tal vez podrías hacer una nueva amiga." Terminó. Amu se quedó en la puerta pensando en lo que su madre le dijo y la idea de su primer nuevo amigo en Paris.

"Ya veo… está bien, entonces no tardaré." Dijo después de unos minutos. "Quiero conocer mi nuevo hogar primero." Dijo y Midori asintió.

"No tardes mucho y trata de no perderte." Le recordó. Amu asintió al abrir la puerta y salió. Amu tomo el aroma de aire fresco después de acabar la tormenta. Se quedó afuera de su hogar, mientras miro alrededor y tomo la vista de un nuevo lugar, en el cual notó hay una panadería a un lado de ella. Hizo nota de ir después a ver las delicias. Al continuar su camino también noto un parque al cruzar la calle. En el otro lado de donde estaba, en frente de la panadería estaba la escuela a la cual asistiría. Por lo menos sabía que si se levantaba tarde aún podría llegar a clase a tiempo, posiblemente. Y detrás de la escuela se veía la Torre Eiffel. Amu dirigió su camino hacia la torre mientras Miki y Suu se sentaban en el hombro izquierdo de Amu, Dia se sentaba a su derecha. Ran sentada sobre la cabeza de Amu, cada una mirando con entusiasmo, viendo las tiendas cercanas también.

Por fin llegaron a la Torre Eiffel y miraron con admiración hacia la cima. Caminaron a su alrededor un poco y pararon cuando se encontraban debajo de la torre. Le recordaba a la Torre de Tokio, aunque, claro, ambas torres tenían sus diferencias. Amu miro alrededor y noto un puesto de nieve en la siguiente cuadra, decidiendo ir a comprar un cono. Cuando empezó a dirigirse notó a Miki flotando, dibujando la Torre Eiffel en su pequeño cuaderno de bocetos. Amu sonrió caminando hacia su Chara, preguntándole el sabor de nieve que quería y dejando a su Chara dibujar en paz. Sus otros Charas coincidieron en comprar nieve de chocolate, como había sugerido Miki. Amu regreso hacia donde se encontraba Miki. Ahora estaba sentada encima de una banca, completamente concentrada en la torre. Amu se sentó en la banca mientras ella y sus Charas comenzaron a comerse su nieve de chocolate, asegurándose de dejar algo para Miki. Las chicas miraron a las personas pasar, notando que Miki había terminado cuando asintió satisfactoriamente a su dibujo. Fue entonces cuando Miki noto la nieve junto a ella mientras regresaba a su dueña, quien solo le sonrió. Miki sonrió cuando comenzó a comer su parte de la nieve mientras Ran, Suu y Dia miraban su dibujo con impresión.

Claro, su día podía haber ido mejor, hasta que escucharon los gritos y notaron a las personas huyendo con temor. Sin saber Amu de lo que estaban huyendo, la idea de un huevo-X corrió por su mente. Rápidamente se paró y buscó alrededor, tratando encontrar el origen del caos tan repentino. Bueno, lo estaba haciendo, hasta que escucho a sus Charas llamándola. Cuando volteo, el sol parecía haber sido bloqueado. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras un carro había sido lanzado en el aire y estaba a punto de caerle encima. Apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar cuando su cuerpo se congelo con la imagen de ser aplastada por un carro. Aunque todo se fue de su mente, sintio de repente alguien mover a su cuerpo de ahí. La tomaron por la cintura, moviéndose mientras el carro caía justo donde había estado hace segundos. Su mente empezó a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo al notar que un extraño la estaba cargando, la persona en cuestión estaba fuera de su vista, llevándosela del lugar del accidente.

"¿Qué-? ¿Quién?" Cuestionó al sentir los brazos de la persona soltarla y dejarla gentilmente en el suelo, una vez a salvo. También dejo de sujetar a la persona mientras se movía hacia atrás un poco de la persona enfrente de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes. Al hacerlo también noto que sus ojos estaban rodeados de negro, después notaria1que en realidad era una máscara. Fue entonces que Amu miro a la persona enfrente de ella completamente. Era un chico con cabello rubio, en un traje de piel negro pegado a su cuerpo, una campana alrededor de su cuello, y un cinturón cubriendo su cintura y formando una cola. También notó las orejas negras de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa preguntándose por la persona frente a ella.

"¿Q-quién eres tú?" Cuestionó tomando un paso atrás. El chico frente a ella la miro por un segundo antes de sonreírle. Hizo una reverencia, tomándole la mano y dándole un ligero beso en la mano, tomando a Amu por sorpresa.

"Chat Noir, a su servicio." Dijo mientras soltó la mano de Amu y parándose derecho. Amu abrió su boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera salir algún sonido, una voz llamó a Chat.

"Chat! Deja de coquetear! Necesitamos capturar el Akuma!" La voz grito y ambos, Amu y Chat, voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, que los dirigió a ver la cima del techo de uno de los edificios cercanos. Arriba se encontraba una chica con cabello azul oscuro en dos colitas, en un traje rojo de puntos negros, recordándole a una mariquita, junto con una máscara y un yo-yo en la mano.

"Bueno, esa es mi señal. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, madeimoselle." Chat dijo haciendo otra reverencia. Tomo su báculo y lo extendió. Lo utilizo para saltar hasta el techo, rápido empezando a correr en la dirección que había tomado la chica de antes, Amu estaba mirando en dirección de donde se habían ido.

"Amu!" Llamo Ran mientras Miki, Suu y Dia por fin habían alcanzado a Amu después de haber sido tomada por una "sombra misteriosa" según ellas. Amu voltio a verlas, viendo que estaba recuperando el aliento causado por la distancia que volaron.

"¿Estás bien desu?" Suu preguntó y Amu asintió.

"¿Qué hay de la sombra?" Ran dijo.

"¿Sombra?" Preguntó Amu, hasta que recordó que Chat básicamente estaba todo de negro. Así que sus Charas debieron de haberlo confundido con algún tipo de sombra. "Está bien. Estoy bien chicas, no tienen que preocuparse por ello." Dijo, calmando a sus Charas. Mientras lo hizo parecía que Miki notaba algo. "¿Está algo mal, Miki?" Le preguntó Amu, Miki mirando a la distancia.

"Estoy sintiendo algo." Dijo Miki. "Similar a un huevo-X liberando energía negativa." Amu volteo en la dirección que miraba Miki. Notó que la dirección también era donde se dirigió Chat.

"Entonces vamos." Amu dijo, Miki asintió indicando el camino. Amu corrió detrás de ella, sus charas flotando a su lado. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Amu llegara a unas cuantas cuadras de la escena. Notó algo. Vio a tres figuras luchando, aunque no podía saber quién era quien. Pero mientras miro la pelea, también noto a alguien cerca de la escena, escondiese, tratando de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Amu se a cerco a la figura y notó que en realidad era una chica. Una chica que traía puesta una camisa a cuadros con rayas blancas, naranjas y moradas en un pantalón de mezclilla y sneakers negros con blanco. Utilizaba lentes y su pelo era oscuro, un cabello ondulado color café rojizo, que tenía un teléfono en su mano y estaba grabando la escena frente a ella. Amu no sabía que estaba haciendo la chica en un lugar tan peligroso, prácticamente arriesgando su vida según lo que había visto de la pelea. Aún estaba a una cuadra de distancia cuando vio la lámpara cerca de la chica ser golpeada por un objeto filoso y ver como comenzaba a caer sobre ella. "Cuidado!" Grito Amu tomando la atención de la chica y las otras tres personas mientras corría hacia la chica con Ran, rápidamente haciendo un character change.

"Hop!" Empezó Ran una vez que Amu grito, "Step!" Continuó mientras Amu corría hacia la chica. "Jump!" Terminó, al momento que pequeñas alas aparecieron en las muñecas y tobillos de Amu, brincado, moviendo a la chica lejos de la lámpara que cayó segundo después. El character change se deshizo cuando Amu y la chica llegaron al suelo. Ambas chicas levantándose momentos después. Miraron la lámpara en el suelo, luego la chica volteo a ver a Amu.

"Oye, gra-" empezó a decir la chica, Amu volteo a verla, interrumpida por una voz.

"Ladybug Milagrosa!" La voz llamó, ambas chicas cambiaron su atención a la voz. Un objeto fue lanzado al cielo por la chica que Amu había visto antes, pequeñas mariquitas salieron, pasando por toda la ciudad. Amu miró cómo volaban alrededor, se sorprendió al notar que estaban arreglando todos los daños causados.

"Ah, E-espera aquí, ya vuelvo." La chica dijo a Amu mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia la otra chica. Amu solo se paró una vez que notó que las mariquitas ya no estaban. Observó a ambas chicas hablando, preguntándose que acababa de pasar. Mientras cuestionaba los eventos, notó a Chat junto a la chica del traje de mariquita. Él también pareció haberla visto y parecía que se dirigiría hacia ella, hasta que miro su mano. Se volteó hacia la chica en el traje de mariquita y reverencio, luego hacia la otra chica. Volteó con Amu y se despidió de mano. Luego corrió, una vez más utilizando su báculo para llegar a un techo y pronto desaparecer. Amu regresó la mirada y encontró a la chica vestida en el traje de mariquita despidiéndose. La chica de cabello café cobrizo se a acerco a Amu.

"Por cierto, gracias por salvarme allá atrás" comenzó sonriendo. "Si no hubiera sido por ti, quien sabe cómo estaría ahí cada vez que aparezca Ladybug", dijo.

"¿Ladybug?" preguntó Amu, la chica parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

"Claro que Ladybug, la gran y única, héroe de Paris, junto a su compañero, Chat Noir." Amu solo vio a la chica con curiosidad y confusión. "No me digas que no salves quienes son." La chica dijo al notar la expresión de Amu. Amu negó con la cabeza como respuesta. "Tuviste que haber vivido bajo una roca para no saber quién es Ladybug." A esto Amu rio nerviosamente.

"D-de hecho…" empezó Amu "soy nueva aquí. Digo, que apenas me mude a Paris de otro país, así que nunca he oído de Ladybug" admitió.

"Entonces…" Dijo la chica. "En ese caso, tienes mucho que aprender de este lugar y estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas saber." Prosiguió a extender su mano a Amu. "Mi nombre es Alya Césaire" Amu estrechó su mano.

"Amu Hinamori."

Continuará….

* * *

Star: ¡Eso es todo! Esperó hayan disfrutado este capítulo y anticipen el próximo! Po favor comente, sigan y hagan favorito. Sus pensamientos son apreciados junto con sus opiniones, gracias a todos, nos vemos la próxima vez en Nuevas Aventuras Esperan en Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Bueno estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capítulo!Recuerden las ideas aún son bienvenidas para esta historia junto con escenas o algo. Hasta ideas de Akumas para continuar el desarrollo de esta historia. También es subido esta historia a Wattpad, si algunos de ustedes maravillosas personas lo utilizan, así que sí, si no quieren o no les gusta leerlo aquí también lo tengo en Wattpad(y si no lo ven pues pronto alli estara), está bajo el mismo nombre y la portada es Chat y Ikuto ya que es una imagen que encontré que tiene interacción de ambos show. Así que disfruten!

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Entonces…" Dijo la chica. "En ese caso, tienes mucho que aprender de este lugar y estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas saber." Prosiguió a extender su mano a Amu. "Mi nombre es Alya Césaire" Amu estrechó su mano.

"Amu Hinamori."

* * *

P.D.V Amu~

De camino de regreso, continué hablando con Alya. Fue muy divertido y aprendí muchas cosas nuevas. Una de la muchas, y más habladas, cosas que le interesan a Alya son Ladybug y Chat Noir. Alya seguía contando historias o eventos que habían sucedido aquí, y de los muchos villanos que Ladybug había vencido. Además de eso, aprendí acerca del Ladyblog que Alya hizo y actualiza con todo lo relacionado a Ladybug. Ya subió el video que grabó hace poco. Mientras lo hacía me recomendó visitar su blog cada que pudiera. Me mostro su página en su teléfono y unos videos, todos definitivamente sobre Ladybug. Me dio curiosidad por un momento y me pregunté por Chat Noir. Claro, el blog era sobre Ladybug, ¿pero no debería recibir algo de crédito también Chat Noir?

"Y así fue como Ladybug salvó el día otra vez!" Concluyó Alya otra de sus historias sobre Ladybug. Bueno una cosa sí era segura, ella es definitivamente una gran admiradora. También me sorprenden las entrevistas que logró conseguir con Ladybug. Llegamos a la cuadra donde vivo y me detengo. Alya también se detiene y deja de hablar, no que me molestará. Parece disfrutar mucho de hablar sobre las cosas que le gustan. "Oye, ¿por qué dejaste de caminar?" Me pregunta.

"De hecho, aquí vivo." Respondo apuntando al edificio en la cuadra.

"No juegues, ¿enserio?" Me pregunta. Sonaba muy emocionada. Asentí y ella sonrió.

"!Eso es genial! ¡Te puedo presentar a mi mejor amiga Marinette!" Dijo entusiasmada.

"¿Marinette?" Preguntó. Ella asintió y tomo mi mano.

"¿Por qué no las introduzco ahora?" Sugirió.

"Oh, um, eso es amable de tu parte Alya, pero tengo que ir a casa. Veraz, unos vecinos irán a visitar, supongo." Dije y soltó mi mano comprendiendo.

"Está bien. En ese caso, las introduciré ambas mañana en la escuela, ¿está bien?" Dijo y asentí.

"Definitivamente. Aunque desearía tener más tiempo para alistarme para la escuela…" Comenté. Alya rio.

"Sí, pero, mira, júntate conmigo y mi amiga y estarás bien para tu primer día en la escuela." Alya dijo abrazándome con un brazo por los hombros sonriendo.

"Gracias, Alya" Dije, sonriendo.

"No hay problema. Chica. Entonces, nos vemos mañana" Alya dijo y asentí. Comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa con una sonrisa. Mi primer día en Paris y ya tengo una nueva amiga.

P.D.V Normal

"Ne Amu-chan, no quiero arruinar tu momento, pero si no lo has notado vamos media hora tarde." Miki dijo, Amu mira la hora en su teléfono, viendo que Miki tenía razón. Estaba segura que los vecinos ya estaban en su casa. Corrió hacia su casa, no queriendo dejar una mala impresión a sus vecinos. Corriendo logró llegar a la cima de las escaleras luego dar un giro. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta chocó con alguien, causando que ambas cayeran enfrente de la puerta.

El sonido de haberse caído causó que la familia adentro se preguntará lo que sucedió. La madre de Amu, Midori, se levantó y revisó lo que sucedía. Al abrir la puerta, ve a las dos chicas. Una siendo su hija en el suelo. Las chicas se quejaron un poco, sobando el lugar donde se lastimaron.

"¿Amu? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien las dos?" Midori preguntó inclinándose frente a su hija, la otra chica mirándola.

"Ah, pues veraz-" comenzó Amu hasta que otra mujer apareció de su casa.

"Oh, Marinette. ¿Qué pasó?" La mujer cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la otra chica. La chica solo rio nerviosamente con un pequeño gesto de mano. Ambas mujeres ayudaron a las chicas a levantarse y después se voltearon a ver.

"Oh Sabine, esta es mi hija, Amu. Amu, ella es Sabine, nuestra vecina." Midori dijo, indicando a Amu quien sonrió nerviosamente con un saludo de mano.

"G-gusto en conocerla." Amu saludó, algo nerviosa después de su caída. La mujer ante ella asintió con una sonrisa gentil.

"Es un gusto conocerte Amu. Oh y esta es mi hija, Marinette." Sabine dijo introduciendo a su hija.

"Hola" Marinette dijo con una sonrisa y saludó con la mano. Se volteó hacia Amu. "Y siento haberte chocado." Terminó. Amu sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo debería ser quien se disculpe. Después de todo, no te vi ahí, además estaba corriendo..." Amu dijo dejando que su voz se apagara, terminando de hablar a la chica de pelo azul. Marinette comenzó a reírse nerviosa también mirando a otro lado, rascando un poco su cuello.

"De hecho, no te noté tampoco. También estaba corriendo." A esto, Amu volteo a verla junto con Marinette. Pronto ambas chicas rieron de sus actos.

"Bueno es un gusto conocerte, Amu." Dijo Marinette, extendiendo su mano hacia Amu. Amu sonrió y la tomó, estrechándola.

"Igualmente, Marinette." Dijo. Pronto, ambas madres rieron poquito al ver como sus hijas se estaban llevando tan bien. Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas lo notara, sus madres empezaron a hablar de ellas al notar sus similitudes, la principal característica siendo su torpeza. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la casa de Amu. Continuaron hablando de cada chica, con Amu y Marinette prestando atención a sus madres, preguntándose qué información obtendrían de la otra. Cuando llegaron a la sala, Amu notó a su padre hablando con otro hombre, mientras Ami veía algo en la tele. No tomo mucho tiempo para que los hombres notarán la llegada de sus respectivas hijas.

"Amu-chan!" el papá de Amu, Tsumugu llamo al abrazar a su hija.

"Estoy en casa, papá." Amu dijo en su tono usual de personalidad cool. Para su sorpresa, nunca dejo ir es lado de ella.

"Ah, Marinette, que bueno que pudieras llegar." El otro hombre hablo. Se dirigió hacia su hija y también le dio un abrazo.

"Sí, papá." Marinette dijo abrazándolo. Pronto los adultos estaban hablando entre ellos, mientras Amu y Marinette estaban sentadas en frente de cada una, escuchando la conversación de sus padres. Amu comenzó a saber más de ellos, ahora sabía que el hombre se llama Tom Dupain. Sus nuevos vecinos consistían de una familia de tres: Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng y Marinette, su única hija. La familia es dueña de una panadería, que Amu comprendió era la que estaba en el frente. También escucho que a Marinette le gusta diseñar. Le dio curiosidad por saber las cosas que Marinette diseña.

Marinette también pudo conocer mejor a sus nuevos vecinos. Tsumugu y Midori Hinamori. Tsumugu, quien es un fotógrafo y Midori una escritora de revista. Luego estaba Amu Hinamori, la mayor, y Ami, la menor. Marinette notó la diferencia entre ambas hermanas. La menor parecía más extrovertida y femenina. Lo vio por los listones en el vestido que traía puesto y lo viva que estaba al cantar una canción en la tele. Marinette le echó un vistazo a Amu y comparó su atuendo con el de su hermanita. El estilo de Amu parecía más punk, junto con sus broches de cabello en forma de X, también traía un cinto con una bolsa en forma de cajita. Agregada la expresión algo fría de Amu. Marinette le dio curiosidad. Después de todo, cuando conoció a la chica antes, parecía más amigable. Desecho el pensamiento, después pensaría en ello. Mientras amabas chicas empezaban a ir a su propio mundo, Midori noto el silencio entre ambas adolescentes.

"Amu, ¿por qué no llevas a Marinette a tu cuarto y platican un poco?" Sugirió Midori. Amu asintió y se paró, indicando a Marinette que la siguiera. Marinette asintió y siguió a Amu mientras miraba el lugar. Llegando al cuarto de Amu, se veía en desorden, las cajas por todas partes.

"Lamento el desorden… como habrás notado, aún estoy desempacando." Amu dijo, rascándose el cuello.

"No, está bien. Después de todo, se acaban de mudar apenas hace unas horas, ¿no? Es completamente natural." Marinette dijo echándole un vistazo al cuarto. De cierta forma, era similar al de ella. Bueno, no en realidad, pero el color rosa definitivamente sí lo era. Amu solo asintió, agradecida de que Marinette entendiera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Marinette. "Oyes, ¿por qué no te ayudo a desempacar y arreglar tu cuarto? ¿Además de conocernos mejor?" Sugirió. Amu pensó en ello por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Claro y gracias por la ayuda. De verdad ocupo la mano extra para terminar… por lo menos terminar hoy." Amu dijo y Marinette sonrió. Pronto ambas chicas comenzaron a trabajar y charlar, conociéndose mejor. Bueno, principalmente Marinette preguntando a Amu, pues seguía preguntando y comentando en las cosas que Amu tenia. Ambas se estaban cayendo muy bien.

"Esta es una bonita foto." Marinette dijo cuando encontró un cuadro enmarcado en una de las cajas, examino a las personas dentro de la foto. Amu se a cerco a ver la foto que Marinette había encontrado. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Amu al ver la foto.

"Si." Dijo mirando las caras sonrientes de todas las personas que aprecia.

"¿Tus amigos?" Cuestionó Marinette y Amu asintió. Antes de contemplarlo, ambas chicas estaban en la cama de Amu mientras le decía a Marinette sobre sus amigos y quiénes estaban en la foto.

"Si esos tres son así, deberías intentar zafarte de mi mejor amiga Alya. Si intentas esconder algo, lo investigará como si no hubiera un mañana." Rio Marinette.

"¿Alya?" Preguntó Amu al recordar el nombre de su nueva amiga. Al mismo tiempo que recordó que Alya menciono que su mejor amiga era alguien llamada Marinette.

"Sí. Es una gran amiga, tiene un blog en línea." Marinette dijo, se disponía a sacar su teléfono para mostrarle cuando Amu hablo.

"El Ladyblog." Dijo. Marinette la miro confundida.

"Si, ¿cómo supiste…?" Cuestionó.

"Oh, pues, de hecho la conocí antes de llegar aquí." Amu dijo. Con esto algo hizo click dentro de Marinette. Recordó que Amu fue la que salvo a Alya del Akuma que la ataco antes. Por instinto, abrazo a Amu, para sorpresa de ésta.

"Gracias."

"¿Um…?" Amu cuestión, preguntándose. Luego se separó y le sonrió.

"Por salvar a Alya. Vi su último video y estoy agradecida de que la hayas salvado." Dijo y Amu sonrió.

"Pues, de nada entonces." Dijo.

"Marinette! Nos vamos." Ambas chicas escucharon a Sabine llamar a su hija.

"Bueno, supongo que esa es mi señal. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?" Marinette preguntó y Amu asintió. Guio a Marinette afuera de su cuarto y pronto se despidió de ella y sus padres. Mientras Amu regresaba a su cuarto, sonrió al haber ganado una nueva amiga. Con ese pensamiento, decidió prender su computadora, enviándoles un correo a sus amigos sobre los eventos del día de hoy.

* * *

Star: Y terminamos con eso! Espero y disfruten el capítulo dejen un comentario junto con seguir o hacer favorita esta historia, muy buenas para motivación, gracias a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Star: Eh regresado una vez más! Y tengo noticias! Primero, eso obviamente un capitulo nuevo. Y finalmente! Esperes.., ¿cuál era la quinta razón…?

Jem: No lo sé, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar?

Star: Puedo ser muy olvidadiza Jem… pero acabo de acordarme ^_^ así que es decidido ¿por qué no hacer una caja de preguntas? Ya saben, donde ustedes me preguntan a mí y a Jem cualquier tipo de pregunta mientras espera los siguientes capítulos de cualquiera de las otras historias y así c: Por supuesto que ustedes pueden preguntar cualquier tipo de preguntas mientras no sean de las personales como que edad tenemos y así. Estoy pensando en subirlo a mi Fictionpress y cuenta en Wattpad, al no poder subirla aquí por ser dedicado para facfictions, entonces lo publicare en ambas cuentas, está bajo el mismo nombre 'Star Amulet', Solo eh hecho la introduccion' pero hare mas capitulos si obtenemos por lo menos 5 preguntas. De todas formas, creo que he hablado mucho… a la historia!

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Bueno, supongo que esa es mi señal. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?" Marinette preguntó y Amu asintió. Guio a Marinette afuera de su cuarto y pronto se despidió de ella y sus padres. Mientras Amu regresaba a su cuarto, sonrió al haber ganado una nueva amiga. Con ese pensamiento, decidió prender su computadora, enviándoles un correo a sus amigos sobre los eventos del día de hoy.

* * *

La mañana era callada y calmada mientras los pájaros cantaban. Las calles se empezaron a llenar con personas y carros dirigiéndose a su destino, junto con muchos estudiantes. Muchos terminaban de prepararse y otros estaban caminando a la escuela y luego estaba…

"¿YA ES TAN TARDE?! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA EN MI PRIMER DÍA! ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DESPUERTO?!"

"Lo intentamos!"

"No nos culpes desu~"

"Duermes como un tronco."

Amu… y después también estaba…

"Ah! Oh no, voy a terminar llegando tarde de nuevo!"

"Cálmate Marinette, llegaras a tiempo."

Marinette.

Ambas chicas estaban apurándose al prepararse para ir a la escuela.

"¿Enserio ocupas apurarte?" Dia pregunto a Amu al ver a la probre chica pelear mientras se preparaba.

"Por supuesto! ¿Sabes qué hora es?" Amu gritó mientras trataba de.

"7:35." Dijo, Amu deteniéndose y revisando el reloj.

"¿Por qué no dijeron eso antes!?"

"Lo intentamos desu~"

"Pero no escuchabas."

* * *

"Marinette, ¿podrías tratar de escucharme por favor?"

"No puedo, Tikki! O definitivamente estaré tarde para la escuela." Marinette gritó mientras corría alrededor de su cuarto, tomando cosas… hasta que se tropezó con su mochila.

"Pero Marinette, son apenas las 7:35, aun tienes unos buenos 20 minutos. Y ya estas lista así, solo necesitas desayunar y la escuela, está a menos de 5 minutos de distancia." Tikki explicó mientras volaba hacia Marinette, quien gimió de la caída, frotando sus partes heridas.

"Por lo menos déjame recuperarme de la caída." Dijo.

* * *

Amu se había terminado de alistar con la ropa diseñada por Miki para su primer día. Las primeras impresiones son todo. Miki le había dibujado un atuendo como uniforme que consistía de una corbata, una tipos chaqueta negra de mangas largas con las mandas enrolladas hasta los codos, una falda gris, un cinturón plateado y botas con calcetines azules que llegaban un poco sobre sus rodillas. Se revisó en el espejo y asintió con aprobación.

"Ahora Amu." Miki empezó mientras Amu se volteó hacia la pequeña guardiana lista para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. "Recuerda. Esta escuela es completamente diferente a la de Japón." Miki continuo y Ran, Suu, y Dia asintieron con sus cabezas.

"La cultura es diferente aquí, pero te ayudaremos desu~!" Suu dijo y Amu asintió.

"Gracias chicas." Dijo tomando su mochila y empezando a dirigirse hacia la cocina con ellas mientras seguían y seguían hablando de la nueva escuela. Amu llego a la mesa de la cocina para ver a su hermanita desayunando, su padre tomando café y su madre terminando de servirle su desayudo, sentándose.

"¿Lista?" Pregunto su madre y Amu asintió al comenzar a comer. A mitad de su desayuno Midori recordó algo. "Oh, sí, eso me recuerda. Marinette te estará esperando afuera para que puedan ir ambas juntas a la escuela." Dijo.

"¿Enserio?" Amu le preguntó y Midori asintió.

"Después de todo, es una escuela diferente y estamos en otro país Amu. La escuela funcionara de diferente manera. Sabine y yo pensamos que Marinette te podría ayudar." Midori explicó y Amu comprendió. Dejo su cuchara en la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Me voy!" Llamó.

"Está bien, ten un buen día!" Le contestó su madre.

"Diviértete Onee-chan!" Ami dijo despidiéndose de su hermana.

"Ten cuidado!" Llamó su padre.

"Lo haré!" Le contestó.

Amu bajo la escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio. Caminó hacia la esquina de la cuadra. Miró a su alrededor, Marinette no se encontraba por ningún lado. Sacó su teléfono y notó que eran las 7:45. Aun le quedaban 15 minutos. Miró la panadería enfrente de ella y notó a varias personas entra y otras salir de ella, mientras, preguntándose cuando aparecería Marinette. Decidió voltearse y ver la escuela, vio a muchos estudiantes entrando al edificio, mientras otros esperaban afuera por sus amigos. Mientras veia por los grupos de personas, noto un carro plateado parar en frente de la escuela. Con curiosidad, miró mientras un hombre salía. Su expresión y su apariencia le recordaban a un gorila. Parpadeo varias veces al notar al hombre caminar a la puerta de atrás y abrirla. Amu continuó mirando y estaba curiosa de saber quién saldría, por lo menos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Hola Amu." Escuchó mientras soltaba un grito de sorpresa, volteándose a ver a la persona detrás de ella, solo para ser ver a una sorprendida Marinette que parpadeo y rio un poco. "Lamento asustarte." Dijo y Amu soltó un suspiro de alivio, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Está bien." Dijo y Marinette sonrió.

"¿Lista?" Le preguntó, indicando hacia la escuela. Amu asintió poco, mirando el estuche donde cargaba a sus charas, luego a Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo la cabeza. Ella y Marinette hablaron un poco y pronto empezaron a caminar a la escuela. Al llegar al terreno de la escuela, Amu notó que el carro que había vista antes se había ido, dejándola curiosa de quien estaba dentro.

"Marinette!" Una voz llamó y ambas chicas se voltearon para ver a Alya corriendo hacia ellas, saludando. Una vez que llego, miro a ambas chivas y sonrió. "Bueno, esto termina con presentarlas yo." Dijo, sus brazos cruzándose en su pecho. Marinette rio y Amu sonrió.

"Creo acordarme que dijiste que Marinette viva cerca de mí." Amu dijo y Alya asintió.

"Sí, supongo que simplemente era lógico que ustedes que conocieran antes de que las introdujera." Dijo. "Me ganaron a la noticia." Agregó y las chicas rieron antes de que Alya abrazara a Marinette y Amu. "Pero no dudo que nosotras tres nos volveremos las mejores de las amigas." Dijo y las tres chicas sonrieron. Las chicas aún tenían un poco de tiempo de sobra cuando entraron a la escuela y dirigieron a Amu a su primera clase que, sorprendentemente, tenían juntas. Mientras caminaban Alya habló. "¿Nerviosa?" Preguntó mirando a Amu para ver su expresión de preocupación. Solo para ver que segundos después su expresión cambió a una fría una vez que Alya habló.

"Lo que sea, es solo la escuela, no hay necesidad de hacerla gran cosa." Amu dijo, lanzando su mochila sobre su hombro y parándose derecha, su mano en su cintura. Como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Marinette y Alya ambas parpadearon con el cambio. Alya dio una sonrisa de saberlo todo mientras dentro de nuestra pobre Amu estaba entrando en pánico.

"Oh, entonces esta es la 'cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu'." Alya dijo y Marinette miro a su amiga, curiosa.

"¿'Cool n' spicy'?" Marinette repitió. Amu solo miro a Alya boquiabierta. '¿Qué!?¿Pero cómo?' Pensó, entrando en pánico casi por completo. Alya solo mostro su teléfono enfrente de Amu.

"Una buena reportera sabe de dónde obtener su información." Dijo orgullosa.

"En otras palabras, buscaste a Amu en línea." Marinette dijo y Alya asintió al empezar a escribir en su teléfono, mostrándole a Amu la página de un blog sobre ella. Amu parpadeo e instantáneamente tomó el teléfono de las manos de Alya.

"Oye!" Alya se quejó, solo para ser ignorada por Amu mientras empezó a mirar el blog. Marinette y Alya ambas decidieron mirar sobre el hombro de Amu, mirando lo que estaba haciendo y viendo las cosas y fotos de ella en su antigua escuela. Amu pronto para cuando por fin encontró el nombre de la persona que puso el blog. Y por supuesto, fue nadie más que Suzuki Seichiiro. Amu dejo salir un suspiro al recordar al chico. Era cual el admirador, pero definitivamente no esperaba un blog sobre ella de él. Pero después de todo, el chico podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa si él quería. Amu continuó viendo el blog y vio foto de ella junto con los guardianes. Una era de la reunión del auditorio leer ladescripción. Explicaba como Amu se convirtió en parte de los guardianes y tomó la posición de Joker. Otra publicación la mostraba anotando un gol, cuando Ran había hecho una cambio de personalidad con ella e hizo que pateara el balón dentro de la red, y ser una posible competidora contra Kukai. Seguia y seguía, el blog continuaba sobre ella y los guardianes, mientras Marinette y Alya leían todo lo que pudieran, sorprendidas con la popularidad de Amu en su antigua escuela, junto con su personalidad. Después de ver blog unos cuantos minutos más le regresó el teléfono a Alya.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo con una mirada gélida en su cara y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mientras Marinette y Alya se reían.

"¿El blog o Alya?" Preguntó Marinette.

"Ambos!" Amu contestó mientras las chicas volvían a reírse, Amu con su mirada fría. Aunque, por dentro, Amu se sentía feliz de poder ver fotos de su otra escuela. Las tres chicas continuaron su camino por la escuela, platicando de la nueva información que habían encontrado de Amu. Alya lo encontró entretenido y divertido para ver en el futuro, pero aun así, Marinette y Alya mantuvieron la idea de su personalidad exterior en mente.

Además de un poco de carrilla por su personalidad externa y los rumores publicados en el blog.

"Entonces: ¿un novio mayor que tú de Francia?" Cuestionó Alya con una sonrisa insinuante, recordando lo que había leído del blog, Amu le mando cuchillas con los ojos.

"Esos son solo rumores, nada de eso es verdad! No tengo un novio y tampoco es de Francia!" Gritó, las chicas rieron mientras Alya levantaba sus manos en defensa.

Habían llegado al salón, Marinette y Alya entraron primero. Solo para notar que Amu seguía en la puerta. Curiosamente, la miraron hasta que Amu las vio confundida, indicándole que entrara.

"Ah, debes de ser la nueva estudiante." Amu escucho detrás de ella, volteó para ver a una mujer en ropa formal azul claro, una camiseta celeste pastel debajo, su cabello rojo en un peinado cebolla. Amu asintió a su pregunta y se movió a un lado para dejar a la maestra pasar, quien le indicó que la siguiera. Marinette y Alya tomaron sus lugares. Al llegar a su escritorio la maestra habló. "Bien chicos, como todos sabrán ahora tenemos una nueva estudiante este año." Le indicando a Amu, todos los ojos dirigidos a ella. Por supuesto, por fuera no mostraba lo nerviosa que en verdad estaba, y por eso, estaba agradecida. "Ahora, ¿por qué no te introduces?" La maestra le preguntó y Amu asintió.

"El nombre es Hinamori Amu, gusto en conocerlos." Dijo.

"Es una estudiante de intercambio de Japón, así que la forma en que hacemos las cosas es completamente diferente de Japón. Espero que todos puedan ayudar a Amu si necesita ayudo y a darle una cordial bienvenida. ¿Alguna pregunta?" La maestra preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera escoger un estudiante, escuchó un bufido y risa, Amu miro a ver una chica con su cabello rubio en cola de caballo, maquillaje y un chaquete de manga larga amarilla, una blusa blanca con líneas negras al final.

"Sabía que Japón era completamente diferente de Francia, pero no sabía que las personas también eran fenómenos." Se río, ganándose un fruncido por parte de la maestra y sus compañeros. Mientras Amu se sentía molesta y ofendida. Ya había tratado con su compañera Yamabuki Saaya en el pasado, que actuaba como si fuera mejor, a Amu no le importaba para nada, pero estaba chica lo había llevado a otro nivel. Amu se burló.

"Lo siento, no sabía que Francia tenia parásitos que parecen humanos." Dijo. '¿Qué… acabo de hacer!?' Gritó en su cabeza, mentalmente pegándose por dejarse decir eso.

"¿Disculpa!?" La rubia preguntó al levantarse, mirando a Amu con cuchillas. "¿Tan siquiera sabes quién soy!?" Gritó, Amu continuaba peleando consigo misma mientras volteaba su cabeza a la ventana. La chica pisoteo el suelo al ver lo que Amu había hecho, entendiendo que estaba siendo ignorada. Estaba lista para ir hacia con Amu cuando la maestra la detuvo.

"Chloé! Espero que te sientes y te calmes. Amu es nueva aquí y ofenderla o de donde vino no es una bienvenida cordial como sugerí." La maestra dijo, dejando su mano sobre el hombro de Amu, regresándola a la realidad. Chloé solo hizo un sonido de molestia y se sentó, sus brazos cruzados mientras la maestra suspiraba. Se volteó hacia Amu, dejándola del regaño, sabiendo que era la chica nueva en la escuela y en Francia.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿alguna pregunta?" La maestra preguntó y los estudiantes se quedaron callados, luego una chica de cabello rubio corto y una blusa color rosa levanto su mano. "¿Sí Rose?" Preguntó la maestra.

"Um, ¿te teñiste el cabello rosa Hinamori?" Preguntó. Amu miro a la chica por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Mi cabello es naturalmente rosa." Dijo y Rose la vio deslumbrada.

"Oh, eso es maravilloso!" Dijo. 'Una fanática del rosa, asumo' pensó Amu.

"¿Alguien más?" La maestra continúo hasta que un chico con tez oscura, cabello café, lentes, y una polo verde claro levantó la mano.

"¿Max?"

"Ah, sí, sé que en Japón es común que uno se introduzca con su apellido y después su nombre. En otras palabras, tu nombre es Amy y tú apellido Hinamori. ¿Estoy correcto?" Preguntó y Amu asintió. "Eso también significa que Rose te llamó por tu apellido, ¿no?" Preguntó y de nuevo Amu asintió. Rose se dio cuenta de su error junto con Amu que se dio cuenta de que dijo su apellido primero en lugar de al revés. Aun cuando sus padres le habían dicho que iban a Paris. Cuando Miki se había emocionado por ir y había hablado y hablado de los lugares, el arte, las esculturas, los edificios mientras las demás la veían. Y Suu le había señalado que Amu no sabía francés a excepción de las pocas frases y palabra que Miki le había decidido enseñar. Además de cómo las personas hablan en Francia.

"Está bien. Entonces, veamos… Amu, ¿por qué no te sientas junto a Nathaniel?" La maestra le dijo, indicando hacia la parte de atrás. Amu vio a un chico con cabello rojo mirar de su libro al escuchar su nombre. "Él te ayudare a ponerte al corriente en lo que estamos aprendiendo y los libros que necesitarás." La maestra dijo, dándole unos libros. Amu los tomó y asintió a la maestra, empezando su camino a su lugar. Al sentarse notó lo lejos que estaba de sus nuevas amigas, para su desgracia. Pero si la profesora le había asignado sentarse aquí, aquí se sentaría. Amu dejo escapar un suspiro a su situación. Miro hacia donde estaban Marinette y Alya, solo para notar a Marinette viéndola y dándole una sonrisa alentadora. Causo que una sonrisa apareciera en Amu. Marinette se volteó para el frente. Amu se volteó a ver a la persona junto a ella y notó que el chico, Nathaniel, parecía algo nervioso dibujando en su cuaderno. Amu miro a su bolsa y vio a sus charas sacando sus cabecitas de la cajita, invitándola a hacer un nuevo amigo. Amu miro de nuevo a Nathaniel y de regreso a su chara, quienes solo asintieron. Se volteó con Nathaniel y le pico el brazo para obtener su atención. La volteo a ver y ella le dio una sonrisa.

"Un gusto conocerte." Dijo Amu.

"Un gusto conocerte también." Natheniel respondió, echando un vistazo al frente.

"Um, pues…" Amu empezó, intentando encontrar como hablarle. "Estoy algo perdida…" dijo indicando a la clase y los libros que la maestra le dio. Nathaniel la miró, luego a sus libros y al frente de la clase. Tomo su propio libro y le mostró qué página ocupaba y la ayudo un poco en la clase.

"Gracias." Amu dijo una vez acabada la clase.

"De nada." Nathaniel respondió, guardando sus libros, pronto dirigiéndose a su próxima clase.

Amu lo vio irse hasta que Marinette y Alya llegaron.

"¿Lista para la siguiente clase?" Marinette preguntó.

"No en realidad, pero ¿qué opción tengo…?" Amu murmuró levantándose, sus libro en su mochila. Siguió a Marinette y Alya a su próxima clase. Mientras llegaban, Amu miro la escuela, enfocándose al final en el teléfono de Alya cuando entro. Al hacerlo, no notó a la persona enfrente de ella y choco con él.

"Ah, lo siento." Amu dijo, sobándose su nariz herida, mirando a la persona enfrente de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes.

"Oh, lo siento." Escuchó decir la persona enfrente de ella. Parpadeo una veces, notando que la persona frente a era, de hecho, un chico. Notó que tenía cabello rubio también, vestía una playera blanca y debajo de esa una negra. "¿Estás bien?" El chico preguntó, agitando una mano en frente de ella, notando que no se había movido ni hablado. Amu notó como su carácter exterior tomo control de nuevo quitando su mano con un golpe.

"Lo que sea, mira a dónde vas." Dijo, caminando a un lado de él, recibiendo una expresión impactada de él y sus amigas. Especialmente de Marinette, quien estaba sobre reaccionando con horror absoluto.

"Ehh… lo siento Adrien, no es buena cuando se trata de hablar con personas nuevas." Alya dijo, mirando a Amu alejarse.

"Oh, está bien." Respondió mientras veía irse a Amu. "No hay problema, digo, es nueva aquí." Adrien dijo y Alya asintió.

"Sí, pero una vez que la conozcas seguro que será más abierta. Como Marinette." Alya dijo, apuntando a su amiga que aún estaba alterada. Por lo menos hasta que su nombre fue mencionado y regreso a la normalidad, saludando nerviosamente a Adrien.

"Uh… ¿hola?" Marinette cuestionó. Adrien solo le sonrió y regresó el gesto.

"Hola Marinette."

"Oyes, deberíamos introducirnos al chica nueva. Para que sepa que también somos sus amigos." El chico junto a Adrien dijo.

"Supongo que tienes razón Nino, sería bueno tener una nueva amiga." Adrien concordó.

"En ese caso, ustedes intenten encontrar a Amu. Nosotras los alcanzamos en un momento, necesito hablar con Marinette." Alya dijo, apuntando a una Marinette que aún estaba saludando con la mano.

"Está bien, nos vemos en clase." Adrien se despidió con Nino. Se fueron, contemplando como encontrar a Amu.

Alya miro a ambos, Adrien y Nino, ir buscar a Amu. Después de un poco, se volteó a ver a Marinette.

"Mari, necesitas ponerte bien!" Declaró, solo para recibir un gemido. "Digo, en verdad, si te gusta, necesitar hablarle." Agregó, obteniendo otro gemido. "De otra forma, alguien tal vez llegue y te lo quite."

"¡No!" Marinette gritó de repente, obteniendo la atención de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Marinette teniendo que disculparse por ello. "De todas formas, necesitamos ir a clase. Estoy segura que Amu nos está esperando junto con Nino y Adrien!" Dijo, un suspiro después de mencionar el nombre de Adrien, y comenzando a caminar. Alya sacudió su cabeza a las acciones de su amiga mientras la seguía.

'¿Qué acabó de hacer!?' Amu pensó, mentalmente golpeándose por dejar su boca libre. De nuevo! 'Uuh, quiero que éste día acabe ya.' Pensó. Sintió una mano en su hombro. "¿Marinette?" Preguntó, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con Adrien junto con Nino a un lado.

"¿Qué onda?" Nino dijo mientras Adrien quitaba su mano del hombro de Amu.

"Hola, gusto en conocerte." Dijo. Amu se quedó callada mientras asintió a ambos. Ambos se miraron antes de que Nino comenzara a introducirse.

"Mi nombre es Nino y este mi buen amigo Adrien."Dijo, también señalando a Adrien, quien la saludo con la mano.

"Amu." Fue todo lo que dijo Amu.

"Uh… mira, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien y volvernos amigos." Adrien dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Amu pronto le dio una sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

"Está bien." Dijo.

"Genial!" Adrien dijo cuándo Amu dejo su mano y la extendió hacia Nino. También la estrechó. Pronto, los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la clase.

'Dos nuevos amigos.' Amu pensó con una sonrisa en su cara al mirar a ambos chicos. Adrien miro hacia con Amu y notó que estaba sonriendo. Se volteó hacía con ella y le regresó la sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

Star: Y eso es todo chicos! Recuerden comentan, seguir y/o hacer favorito! Por cierto, ¿alguna idea para Akumas? ¿Cómo vencerlas y qué utilizan? Cualquier idea, solo mensajéenme. Muchas gracias y nos vemos la próxima vez! Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Nuevo capítulo~, Chichos! Además información! Información! La historia toma lugar antes del episodio de Volpina debido a varios planes que tengo para la historia, de lo cual espero y lo anticipen. De hecho planeo poder actualizar esta historia lo más menudo posible para planes futuros de la historia! También un rápido recordatorio para todos. GRACIAS a todos los que comentaron o cualquiera que se haya convertido en un nuevo lector y siga esta historia. Todo es apreciado. Y ahora el aviso legal por favor!

.

.

Bueno…. Jem no escribió…. Está bien entonces! Debido a la timidez de Jem lo haré yo! No soy dueña de nada mas que la trama! Y otra vez gracias a Gallagherhunter y su amiga por haber ayudado en la traduccion de hasta historia!

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Genial!" Adrien dijo cuándo Amu dejo su mano y la extendió hacia Nino. También la estrechó. Pronto, los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la clase.

'Dos nuevos amigos.' Amu pensó con una sonrisa en su cara al mirar a ambos chicos. Adrien miro hacia con Amu y notó que estaba sonriendo. Se volteó hacía con ella y le regresó la sonrisa.

* * *

Amu suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama. "Que día…" Amu dijo volteándose a mirar el techo de su cuarto, sus charas flotaban a su alrededor, felices y hablando sobre el día de Amu y los eventos que ocurrieron.

"Amu sí que pudo llevarse bien con sus compañeros desu~!" Suu dijo felizmente, recordando cómo en cada clase Amu conocería a uno o dos compañeros. Amu dejo que una pequeña sonrisa cubriera su cara.

"Yo definitivamente disfrute la carrera!" Ran animó con sus pon-pones moviéndose animadamente, recordando la carrera que Amu tubo con Kim y Alix después de escuela, y la oportunidad de hacer un cambio de personalidad con Amu. Amu se sentó y le dio a Ran una mirada de advertencia. "Oh admítelo Amu. Eso fue divertido!" Ran dijo con una risa y Amu solo le sonrió.

"Ok, supongo que sí lo fue." Dijo ella. "Pero la próxima vez, no lo hagas." Amu le advirtió.

"Pues yo disfruté arte." Miki dijo, flotando junto a Amu, quien asintió como respuesta.

"Aunque se sintió como déjà vu." Amu contestó, recordando el día. Entraba a la clase de arte y comenzaba una conversación con la maestra para ponerse al corriente con lo que iban a hacer. Para suerte de Amu, el día se sintió más como el día en que el huevo de Miki apareció por primera vez. Durante su clase de arte, Amu fue emparejada con Chlóe. Aunque, después de una pelea de Chlóe con la maestra… Chlóe por fin acepto forzosamente a lo que la maestra sugirió. Amu no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro con su comienzo tan difícil.

 _"Bien clase." Amu escuchó mientras caminaba a su lugar junto a Chlóe, solo para obtener una mirada disgustada de su parte. Amu sacudió la cabeza, poniendo atención a la maestra. "Para este trabajo, me gustaría que hicieran un retrato de su pareja." La maestra dijo, asignando cada pareja a diferentes partes del salón. Amu y Chlóe caminaron a su lugar._

 _"Está bien." Empezó y Amu la miro, viendo cómo se acomodaba en una pose. Amu comprendiendo que sería ella quien dibujara. Amu se sentó y cerca del final de la clase Chlóe hablo._

 _"Si no dibujas mi exquisito semblante elegantemente, nunca te perdonaré." Dijo. Amu río nerviosamente._

 _"C-claro…" Dijo, luego volteo a lo que había dibujado hasta ahorita. 'Definitivamente no le puedo mostrar esto…' Amu pensó mirando su boceto._

 _'Entonces cambia!' Amu escuchó a Miki decir. 'Espera un segundo…' Amu pensó mientras oía la voz de Miki en su cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el broche de X que se encontraba en su cabello se convirtió en una pica._

 _"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Escucho antes de que sus brazos comenzaran a moverse más rápido sobre su dibujo, tomando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes en su clase hasta que terminó. Chlóe miró su retrato solo para dar un chillido a él._

 _"¿Esa soy yo?" Preguntó, algo emocionada, antes de tomar el retrato y verlo. "Definitivamente logras capturar toda mi maravillosa hermosura." Chlóe dijo mientras Amu solo dejaba salir una risa nerviosa al ver a Chlóe admirar el retrato como si estuviera viendo su propio reflejo. Recibió unos cuantos cumplidos de sus compañeros. Amu solo se quedó ahí, completamente perdida por un segundo._

 _"Miki!" Amu susurró/gritó al moverse a la esquina del salón, abriendo el estuche donde se encontraban sus charas. "¿Qué estabas pensando?" Amu cuestionó mientras el chara de cabello azul salía de su huevo._

 _"Dibujando." Fue todo lo que Miki dijo. Mientras Amu estaba lista para regañar a su chara, alguien la llamó._

 _"Oye Amu, ¿qué estás haciendo allá?" Amu escuchó, rápido volteándose, dejando su bolsa de vuelta en su cinturón, asegurándose de que no se caería._

 _"O-oh… N-Nathaniel, ¿verdad?" Amu preguntó, mirando como el adolescente de cabellos rojos la miraba curiosamente. Un lápiz estaba en su mano, jugaba con él un poco. Nathaniel solo asintió a su pregunta. "Oh, pues..." empezó, mirando atrás de ella, donde se encontraba viendo hace unos segundos, solo para ver diferentes piezas de arte. "Solo mirabas los dibujos." Amu comentó. Luego apuntó una que tomó su interés. "Ésta se ve muy bien." Dijo. Entonces escucho una risa._

 _"Por supuesto que lo es, Nathaniel lo dibujó." Alya dijo, caminando a hacia ellos con Marinette junto a ella, quien asintió. "Nathaniel es uno de nuestros mejores artistas." Alya comentó, causando que Nathaniel se sonrojará con el elogio._

 _"G-gracias." Murmuró, jugando con su lápiz._

 _"No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado Nathaniel." Marinette comentó. Nathaniel no pudo evitar continuar sonrojando. Amu le dio una sonrisa._

 _"Bueno, me gustaría verlos si me permites." Amu dijo._

 _"Oh… um, claro." Nathaniel murmuró._

 _"Nosotras también, ¿verdad?" Alya dijo con una sonrisa y Nathaniel asintió._

 _"Grandioso!" Marinette dijo felizmente. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de sus dibujos desde el incidente de Demoilustrador y parecía que ahora podría verlos. Aunque pudo haber preguntado antes, si no fuera porque se le olvidaba cada que podía._

 _"Está bien clase!" La maestra habló, obteniendo la atención de sus estudiantes. "Nuestra clase está por terminar, así que, ¿podrían todos ayudar a guardar y limpiar para la siguiente clase? Además, si terminaron sus retratos, por favor colóquenlos de éste lado del salón. Si no, déjenlos junto a los terminados y podremos continuar mañana si es necesario." La maestra dijo y todos prosiguieron con lo indicado. Amu caminó con Chlóe._

 _"Entonces…" Amu empezó, ganando la atención de Chlóe. "Um… voy a guardar eso." Amu dijo, alcanzando el dibujo. Chlóe solo se lo dio._

 _"Para ser una nueva estudiante, hiciste bien haciéndome ver grandiosa." Chlóe comentó._

 _"Sí! Chlóe siempre es maravillosa y tú la dibujaste bien." Amu escucho, notando una chica de cabello naranja con lentes a lado de Chlóe. Chlóe solo asintió antes de alejarse, indicándole a la chica que la siguiera._

 _"Vámonos Sabrina." Dijo y la chica la siguió rápidamente. Amu solo miro curiosamente al par antes de moverse a dejar el dibujo donde debía._

Las charas se rieron con el recuerdo. Aunque más por las acciones de Miki de hacer un cambio de personalidad con Amu.

"Deberían de dejar de cambiar personalidad tan repentinamente." Amu reprendió.

"Pero Amu! Es tan divertido!" Ran ánimo y las demás asintieron.

"Solo queremos ayudarte." Suu dijo, las demás asintieron.

"Está bien, lo entiendo." Amu dijo, levantándose de la cama y caminando a su escritorio, sentándose en la silla con ruedas. "Ahora…" Amu empezó, sacando su tarea. "¿Quién de ustedes me puede ayudar con esto?" Amu preguntó, mirando a sus charas.

"Oh, mira qué hora es!" Suu dijo. "Necesito limpiar un poco…" Dijo y se fue, ocupándose con quitarle el polvo a varias partes del cuarto.

"El cuarto no esta tan sucio." Amu comentó.

"Siempre debes de mantener tu cuarto limpio!" Suu contesto y continuó. Amu volteo con el resto de sus charas. Ran bostezó.

"Ah, lo siento Amu. Estoy agotada después de ese cambio de personalidad que hice contigo por la carrera." Dijo y rápido flotó a su huevo. Amu miro a Miki y Dia, levantando una ceja, preguntándose cuales serían sus excusas. Miki solo sacudió la cabeza y flotó hacia Amu, junto con Dia, ambas charas ayudaron a Amu a comprender su tarea. Después de un tiempo, por fin terminaron. Amu volteo y miro la hora. Eran solo las ocho y media. Guardo su tarea y prendió su computadora, revisando por un nuevo correo de sus amigos. Escogió el más reciente, uno de Utau. Estaba en tour y había preguntado a Amu si tenía tiempo para una video llamada hace unas horas, basándose en el tiempo en que el correo había llegado. Amu respondió, esperanzada en que su amiga no estuviera ocupada. Para su buena suerte, recibió una respuesta de Utau. No tomo mucho antes de que ambas chicas estuvieran en una video llamada.

"¿Estas disfrutando Paris?" Utau preguntó, Amu asintió.

"Sí. Ayer salí y vi diferentes paradas de turistas." Amu dijo, la conversación de las chicas continuando y continuando.

"Oh, eso me recuerda." Utau dijo, cambiando de su tema actual. "Se supone que Ikuto está en Paris en alguna parte."

"Oh, sí." Amu dijo, recordando a Ikuto y su búsqueda de su padre. Utau asintió.

"Aunque no me ha contestado en un tiempo, aún debe de estar ahí. Así que trata de buscarlo por mí y regáñalo de mi parte por no contestarte, ¿está bien?" Utau preguntó y Amu río.

"Utau, no he estado aquí ni una semana, ¿y me estás pidiendo que lo encuentre en una ciudad tan grande?" Amu preguntó. "Además, no estoy segura de que podre encontrarlo. Podría perderme tratando de encontrarlo aquí." Amu dijo y Utau solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Conociéndolo, estoy segura que si supiera que estás ahí también te buscaría él." Dijo y Amu levantó una ceja. Utau solo sonrío y levanto su teléfono, lo sacudió un poquito, Amu dejo salir un suspiro.

"Le mensajeaste de que vine, ¿no es así?" Amu preguntó y Utau asintió.

"Estoy segura que le gustaría volver a verte. Después de todo, si atrapaste su interés." Utau dijo, Amu se sintió sonrojarse. Utau solo sonrío con su reacción. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuidate Amu." Dijo. "Y también cuida a Ikuto por mí. Oh y un beso de saludo de mi parte también! Adios!" Terminó.

"Ah! Utau espera!" Amu comenzó, pero era demasiado tarde: Utau se había ido. Amu suspiro mientras apagaba su computadora. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba su ventana, tristeza evidente en sus ojos. Había sido un tiempo desde que vio por última vez a Ikuto y todavía más desde que le había respondido o mensajeado. Amu se levantó y camino hacia la ventana de su balcón, abriendo y viendo a la noche mientras el viento soplaba leve.

"Ikuto…" Amu murmuro mirando el cielo de la noche, sus ojos en la luna mientras brillaba sobre la ciudad de Paris. 'Me preguntó que estás haciendo ahora…' pensó. Cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el viento. Cuando abrió sus ojos momentos después, sus ojos se dilataron al ver a una figura en el techo del edificio en frente de ella. Vio a la silueta levantarse contra el cielo de la noche. Orejas y cola de gato atrapando su atención. "¿I-Ikuto..?" Amu murmuró, preguntándose. La figura no se quedó, prosiguió brincando al siguiente edificio y al siguiente.

"E-espera! Ikuto!" Amu llamó a la figura que desaparecía. "Ran!" Amu llamó, Ran rápido llegando a su lado. "Transformación de personalidad!" Amu dijo y Ran asintió. "Mi propio corazón: Ábrete!" Dijo, transformándose.

"Heart speeders!" Amu dijo mientras brincaba de su balcón y yendo tras la silueta, tratando de alcanzarla. Sus charas flotando cerca de ella, ayudándola. Amu había mirado a la derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, y cualquier lugar donde pudiera tener una oportunidad de encontrar la silueta. Todo sin obtener excito y se estaba haciendo tarde… al final, terminó cerca de la sima de la Torre Eiffel, mirando a las personas de Paris caminar por las calles transitadas. De hecho era pasada la media noche. Amu miro alrededor tristemente, solo para sacudir su cabeza después una pequeña sonrisa remplazó su tristeza. Sus charas la miraron curiosamente y ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

 _lalala uta wo utaou_

 _kao age kokoro no mama utaou_

Comenzó a cantar. Sus charas sonrieron al escuchar la esperanza que escuchaban en su canción. Aunque, no lejos de la torre, se encontraban nuestros héroes favoritos, terminando sus rondas nocturnas alrededor de Paris. "Bueno, todo está en orden de mi lado." Ladybug respondió al aterrizar sobre el techo del edificio donde se encontraba Chat.

"Igual aquí, m'lady." Respondió con una reverencia y un beso en su mano, la cual Ladybug retiro antes de que pudiera completar la acción.

"Entonces, bien hecho Chat." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Chat no pudo resistir el sonreírle. "Ahora es hora de regresar." Le dijo, antes de escuchar el distante sonido de un canto. Curiosa, buscó alrededor, tratando de encontrar el origen. "Chat, ¿escuchas a alguien cantando?" Le preguntó, parándose en la orilla del edificio.

"Ah… ¿tú también lo escuchas?" Cuestionó Chat y Ladybug asintió.

"Pero, no logro comprender las palabras." Ella dijo, curiosa de quién cantaba.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a mirar más de cerca?" Chat preguntó, indicando en la dirección del canto. Ladybug asintió y ambos héroes fueron a acercarse al sonido del canto. Llegaron a un edificio cerca de la Torre Eiffel donde el canto era más notable.

 _Akirame ja ikenai_

 _Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

Notaron una multitud cerca de la Torre Eiffel mirando hacia arriba y apuntando a la cima. Ladybug escaneo la torre y notó una silueta cercana a la cima de la torre. No estaba segura si acercase o quedarse donde se encontraba. Regresó su mirada a la multitud y no pareció notar nada raro en las personas, por lo tanto la persona no podía ser un akuma, haciéndole preguntarse más qué planeaba la persona. Chat empezó a tararear con el canto. Ladybug había sacado su yo-yo, el cual le permitía tratar de ver más de cerca a la persona aumentando el acercamiento. Curiosa de quién podría ser. Era tarde y se encontraba en un área que las personas no podían acceder.

 _Dare ni mo makenai_

 _yume ga aru_

 _Arukidasou mune hatte_

 _Watashi dake no michi ga aru_

 _Shinjiru no saho n ta sa_

Aunque pudo aumentar el acercamiento en su yo-yo, solo pudo enterarse de que la persona era una chica debido a su voz. Aunque sí pudo distinguir un poco de su atuendo como una falda y un visor con listones alrededor del cuello y cintura de la persona.

"Me pregunto quién podrá ser…" Ladybug preguntó en voz alta.

"Me pregunto que podría estar haciendo una porrista allá arriba." Chat contestó, volteando con Ladybug y mirando tras su hombro a la silueta, además de a través del yo-yo de Ladybug. Ladybug lo miro, levantando una ceja antes de recordar su visión nocturna.

"En otras palabras, ¿puedes ver la figura?" Le preguntó y él asintió.

 _Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

 _Gabatte nori koe yo_

"Ahora, ¿no crees que tienes suerte de tenerme como compañero, Bugaboo?" Le cuestionó con una sonrisa y ella solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Pues, ¿has averiguado qué está cantado?" Le preguntó, y a esto, Chat se quedó callado. Ladybug dejó escapar una risita. "No dejes crecer tanto tu ego, Chat." Le dijo mientras cerraba su yo-yo, listo para lanzarse. "Bien, hay que averiguar quién es ésta persona." Chat sacó su báculo mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre. Al llegar, escucharon las últimas palabras de la canción. Escondiéndose para que no fueran vistos.

 _Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

"Nos veremos pronto, ¿verdad?" Escucharon a la figura decir y en cuanto iban a salir: un ave voló cerca de ellos. 'Oh no…' pensó Chat cuando el ave se acercó a él, intentó espantar a la paloma. Retrocedió un poco y luego se acercó más. No tardo en irse, dejando caer una pluma, pasando por la nariz de Chat. Chat estornudó y Ladybug se congeló mientras volteaba a ver a Chat.

"¿Ikuto?" Ladybug escuchó a la persona decir, volteándose para ver a la silueta voltearse.

Amu había volteado y visto a Ladybug ahí. Se había acostumbrado a la pequeña obscuridad que podía averiguar quién estaba ahí. Sin una solo palabra y no queriendo ser confundida por un villano o alguien sospechoso, reaccionó en pánico. "Heart Speeders!" Dijo, brincando de la torre. Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de terror con la idea de la chica brincando desde tal altura.

"Espera!" Ladybug llamó, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, solo para verla, de hecho, volando, desapareciendo en la noche. Ya no vio quién era la misteriosa cantante. Chat, quien se había recuperado de sus estornudos, llegó junto a ella.

'Me pregunto quién podrá ser…' Inquirió, sabiendo que no podría alcanzar a la misteriosa figura.

Continuará…

* * *

Star: Listo! Espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Recuerden comentar o seguir! Ademas un recordatorio: he subido un tipo libro de preguntas en mi cuenta de fiction press y Wattpad como había dicho antes. Solo por diversión. Para preguntas para mí y mi compañera de trabajo Jem, un capitulo será publicado por cada cinco preguntas que obtengamos. Se llama 'Ask Star and Jem'. Y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capñitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Star: *Debajo de una montaña de papeles*

Jem: Oye, ya estamos comenzando el capítulo.

Star: *Debajo de la pila* ¿¡Ya!? ¡No he encontrado mi camino fuera de todo este trabajo! ¡Denme un segundo chicos! *tratando de salirse* ow…ow…ow.. cortada de papel… ow *saca la cabeza de debajo de la pila de papeles* ¡Está bien! ¡Hola, chicos! Bueno… este capítulo tomo algo de tiempo y sé que ustedes estaban esperando pacientemente en el tiempo de edición y ahora traducción de la historia. Tomará tiempo. También, la razón de por qué este capítulo tardo tanto es que tenía que seguir rescribiéndolo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Explica todos los papeles… bueno, seguí reescribiendo, tratando de hacer lo mejor para que el final de este capítulo funcionara ;-;. Bueno… de todas formas, parce que muchos están de acuerdo con el concepto de usar huevos-X y Akumas así que introduciré mi idea de ello aquí como muchos de ustedes también están ofreciendo muchas grandes ideas también. Claro que en su propio punto, puede ser solo huvos-X o solo Akumas pero ambos tendrán su mismo tiempo con la ayuda de Jem y ustedes si tiene ideas de Akumas. Hm.. *mira los papeles y recoge uno* creo que esto era tarea que se entregaba hace dos meses…

Jem: Star Amulet no es dueña de nada más que la trama.

Star: Hm… ¡Oh, casi se me olvida! No he decidido en las parejas aún pero sí tendré un poco de diversión aquí. c;

* * *

Anteriormente:

"¡Espera!" Ladybug llamó, tratando de alcanzar a la chica, solo para verla, de hecho, volando, desapareciendo en la noche. Ya no vio quién era la misteriosa cantante. Chat, quien se había recuperado de sus estornudos, llegó junto a ella.

'Me pregunto quién podrá ser…' Inquirió, sabiendo que no podría alcanzar a la misteriosa figura.

* * *

Amu dejo salir un gran suspiro al escuchar la última campada del día sonar; señalando el fin del día escolar. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que empezó y digamos que ya se acostumbró a cómo funciona esta escuela después de muchos, muchos errores. Notó que los estudiantes no traen su lonche, en vez de eso salen afuera de la escuela a comer. Se le había olvidado y había traído su propio lonche. Luego en el segundo día se levantó cuando entro la maestra pero notó que fue la única. Para su suerte la maestra lo notó y le dio una sonrisa; comprendiendo la situación de Amu. Amu río nerviosamente y se sentó. Aunque su mayor error fue cuando habló, por más que intentará, de veces confundía sus palabras y decía algo diferente o simplemente hablaba de nuevo en japonés inconscientemente. En conjunto tubo una semana difícil. Amu dejo salir otro suspiro mientras salía del salón, ganando una risita de Alya.

"Chica, te vez media viva." Comentó y Amu le dio una risa débil.

"No he descansado…" Dijo con un bostezo.

"Deberías. Te he visto casi caer dormida en clase," Marinette dijo preocupada. "Te puedes lastimar también si no prestas atención" agregó.

"No se preocupen, lo haré. Además, dudo que algo pase." Amu dijo con un gesto de mano.

"Si tú lo dices, pero asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche." Alya le dijo con una mirada severa.

"Está bien, lo haré." Amu acepto mientras las chicas llegaban a la esquina de la cuadra.

"Por cierto Marinette, vamos a tu casa. ¡Tengo cosas impresionantes que mostrarles a las dos!" Alya dijo emocionada.

"¿Algo impresionante?" Marinette cuestionó antes de darle a su amiga una sonrisa. "¿Un nuevo video en el Ladyblog?" Preguntó a su amiga que asintió.

"Pero no solo ella." Alya apuntó hacia ellas causando que ambas Amu y Marinette se miraran antes de voltear hacia Alya; preguntándose de qué otra cosa podría hablar la chica que no fuera de Ladybug.

"¿Entonces de qué?" Amu inquirió curiosa.

"¡Ya verán!" Alya dijo, Marinette dejo salir una risita e indicó a sus amigas dentro de la panadería.

* * *

"¿¡Posibles nuevos héroes!?" Ambas Marinette y Amu dijeron en shock al mirar a su amiga que solo reía antes sus reacciones.

"¡Por supuesto! Digo, ¿no han estado prestando atención a las noticias?" Alya preguntó y ambas chicas sacudieron la cabeza. Alya solo suspiró y les mostró la pantalla de su teléfono a una reciente noticia. Marinette leyó en voz alta, intrigada.

"Un nuevo héroe, ¿o amenaza?... Durante los últimos cuatro días, cuatro misteriosas siluetas han aparecido alrededor de Paris, siempre en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Muchas personas que han visitado la torre han obtenido vistazos de estas misteriosas figuras. Muchos que han tomado una pequeña vista de esta persona durante los cuatro días la han descrito diferente. Entonces, es solo una persona, ¿o cuatro diferentes en éstas noches consecutivas?" Marinette leyó mientras se mostraban imágenes de las últimas cuatro noches, aunque solo la silueta de la persona se mostraba en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Marinette se había preguntado quién era esta persona y tratando de encontrar a la chica las últimas cuatro noches pero sin suerte. Se preguntaba qué tramaba esta misteriosa chica, o chicas. Definitivamente no era un Akuma si apareció las últimas cuatro noches sin ningún ataque. Solo hacía que se preguntará más y más.

Amu, por el otro lado, pretendía estar leyendo mientras perdía la cabeza internamente.  
No había planeado exactamente como encontraría a Ikuto y debido a ello, ahora estaba en las noticias. '¿¡Qué voy hacer!? ¡Estaba tan ocupada encontrando a Ikuto, me olvide completamente que pude ser vista por las personas de Paris!' Amu grito dentro de sus pensamientos a la par de regañarse.

"Esto es genial, ¿no lo creen? Cuatro nuevos héroes apareciendo para salvar a Paris, y lucharan junto con Ladybug y Chat Noir también." Alya dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"¿Pero qué te hace creer que son cuatro personas?" Amu preguntó y Marinette asintió.

"Bueno, en todas las fotos que fueron tomadas, las personas piensan que cada uno fue un atuendo diferente sin mencionar que todos eran atuendos de chica," Alya empezó. "Podrían ser cuatro chicas diferentes trabajando por separado pero aun así un equipo. Además, creo que ni siquiera tienen máscara así que si fueran a aparecer al ojo del público lograríamos ver quiénes son. Eso podría explicar por qué solo han aparecido en la noche hasta ahorita." Alya inquirió y Marinette asintió, prestando atención a lo que decía Alya. "Y ahora en lugar de solo tratar de averiguar la identidad de Ladybug, ahora averiguare más sobre estas misteriosas chicas también. Quién sabe, tal vez más villanos aparezcan también." Alya termino agitando su teléfono, indicando su comienzo en una nueva investigación. Marinette se río de la determinación tan repentina de su amiga. Pronto, Alya empezó a hablar del último ataque de Akuma. Marinette apenas prestó atención preguntándose más, recordando una cosa que su amiga dijo. 'No tienen máscara.' Pensó Marinette, 'Tal vez sea más fácil ver quiénes son, pero el problema sería hablar con ellas o por lo menos atraparlas para saber quiénes son y cuál es su propósito.'

"Um…" Amu habló al volverse un poco incomoda con la conversación, en la cual las chicas ahora hablaban de sus teorías, ellas se voltearon para verla. "¿Dónde está el baño?" Amu le preguntó a Marinette. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir de ahí y pensar claramente sin parecer sospechosa durante la conversación. Marinette le dijo dónde, Amu asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño. Antes de entrar volteó a los lados viendo que no había nadie. Entró y cerró con llave la puerta antes de recargarse en ella con un suspiro. Sus charas tomaron eso como su señal para salir del estuche de Amu dónde trae los huevos. Para sorpresa de Amu, recuerda que ninguna salió del estuche para mirar alrededor de la casa de su amiga como lo hacen usualmente.

"Amu, ¿estás bien desu~? Suu preguntó flotando hacía Amu. Amu sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Chicas, qué voy hacer? ¡Ya aparecí en la noticias! Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que cometa un error o me atrapen y Paris se enteré de quién soy…" Amu comenzó. "Sin mencionar que todos piensan que soy una nueva heroína cuando no lo soy. Solo soy capaz de purificar huevos-X y personajes-X, eso es todo." Am dijo mientras sus charas se veían.

"¡Amu va a estar bien!" Ran dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo?" Amu preguntó.

"Porque por eso estamos aquí," Miki habló y las otras charas asintieron sus cabezas.

"Mientras no sepan quién eres, no sabrán quien eres aunque te atrapen." Ran dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cuestionó Amu.

"Bueno, veras, nosotros charas te damos el poder de transformarte basado en nosotras, te damos el atuendo también. También podemos hacerte parecer irreconocible. Eso es a menos que permitamos a las personas saber, o si te has transformado en frente de alguien o decirles que eres tú en las transformaciones. Solo entonces sabrán que eres en realidad tú. Fuera de eso, podemos alterar la forma en que te vez haciéndote irreconocible." Dia explicó y Amu lentamente asintió una vez que proceso sus palabras, junto con un suspiro de alivio. No entendía cómo funcionaba pero estaba claro que tenía una identidad secreta a los ojos de Paris.

"Por cierto Amu, podemos continuar ésta conversación después. Hemos estado aquí por un rato." Miki explicó y Amu asintió. Sus charas volaron de regreso a su estuche y caminó de vuelta hacia sus amigas quienes habían cambiado la conversación al gran y único, Adrien Agreste.

"Te lo digo Alya, ¡no hay manera de que Adrien sea Chat Noir!" Marinette dijo. "¡Son completamente opuestos!" Exclamó y Amu miró a ambas chicas confundida. Alya se volteó y la notó, le indicó para que se sentará junto a ella y le mostró a Amu su teléfono.

"Dime que Adrien no se parece a Chat Noir." Alya preguntó y Amu tomó el teléfono, examinándolo curiosamente.

"¿Dijiste que Chat Noir es el compañero de Ladybug correcto?" Preguntó Amu y Alya asintió.

"Ambos hacen un gran equipo." Alya dijo con una sonrisa. Amu asintió.

"Bueno, ¿qué sabes acerca de Chat Noir?" Cuestionó. Con esto, Alya hizo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba más hacia Amu.

"No me digas que eres una de esas chicas que están enamoradas de él." Comenzó con una sonrisa y los cachetes de Amu se volvieron un rosita pálido.

"¡Po-por supuesto que no! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad por quién es! Después de todo, usualmente hablamos de Ladybug. Sé que es grandiosa y genial pero Chat Noir merece una parte del crédito ¿no?" Amu dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Oh, tienes razón, fue tonto de mi preguntar cuando tú ya tienes un novio mayor de aquí," Alya dijo con una sonrisa traviesa causando que Amu se sonrojara más.

"¡No lo tengo!" Dijo y Marinette colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Amu para calmarla.

"¿Entonces no es de Francia?" Alya preguntó.

"Alya…" Amu dijo sintiendo su cara calentarse más si es que puede. Marinette rio nerviosamente mientras trataba de calar a Amu y diciéndole a Alya que parara, la cual solo se rio ante las reacciones de sus amigas. Su día se fue así echando carrilla entre ellas y divirtiéndose.

* * *

Amu llegó a casa y se aventó sobre su cama, dejando su mochila en el piso.

"Estoy tan… cansada…" Amu suspiró sintiendo el calor y esponjes de su cama. Sus charas salieron de sus huevos con risitas ante el cansancio de Amu. "Me iré a dormir un poco chicas. Despiértenme en un rato para ir y buscar en la ciudad de nuevo." Amu dijo mientras se acomodaba y lentamente caía dormida. Las charas se miraron y luego flotaron cerca de Amu. Después de unos minutos, Amu estaba completamente dormida y las cuatro charas flotaron al otro lado del cuarto.

"¿Creen que deberíamos decirle desu~?" Suu preguntó mirando a las otras tres.

"No estoy segura, es demasiado temprano para decir," Miki dijo muy pensativa.

"Pero tendrá que saber eventualmente si las personas de Paris piensan que ella es una heroína. Entonces tendrá que saber acerca del Miraculous," Ran dijo agitando sus pon-pones preocupadamente.

"Sí, pero no sabemos el resultado de esto." Dia empezó. "Hay dos poseedores de miraculous quienes son héroes aquí, pero también hay un villano con un miraculous, ¿recuerdan el ataque de Akuma?" Dia dijo y las chicas asintieron.

"¿Y de todas formas, cómo es que alguien como él terminó con un miraculous?" Miki preguntó y Dia sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero de lo que sabemos, el villano debe de estar tras lo miraculous de los dos héroes." Dia dijo y las chicas volvieron a asentir.

"El poder de la creación…" Comenzó Ran.

"…Y el poder de la destrucción" Miki continuó.

"Si uno controla ambos tendrá poder absoluto desu~…" Terminó Suu.

"Y estoy segura que no pasará mucho antes de que Amu se involucre en esto." Dia dijo, mirando preocupadamente a la figura dormida de Amu.

"Pero Amu no tiene razón por la cual involucrarse." Ran dijo y Dia sacudió la cabeza.

"Si los huevos-X y personajes-X se involucran con este villano, entonces ella se involucrará. Estará trabajando con los héroes para proteger a Paris." Dia dijo. Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

"En ese caso, debemos protegerla de cualquier manera que podamos para que este a salvo. Si es confundida como una poseedora de un miraculous también, entonces eso la llevará a mayor riesgo si las personas saben quién es." Miki dijo.

"Es por eso que debemos alterar su transformación desu~" Suu habló y las chicas asintieron.

"Solo será reconocida por aquellos que conozcan de nosotros y nadie más," Miki dijo y Dia asintió.

"¿Aún con su cabello rosa?" Ran preguntó curiosa y el resto de las charas la miraron.

"Ran, estamos alterando la manera en que Amu es vista para el resto de Paris. Así que aunque para el resto de las personas ambas tengan cabello rosa, ella será irreconocible," Miki dijo y Ran asintió.

"Entonces debemos decirle a Amu-chan pronto desu~" Suu empezó, preocupada. "Quién sabe cuándo se volverá involucrada. Ya es conocida por los héroes sin siquiera haberlos conocido desu~…" terminó.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo," Dia habló flotando hacia la canasta en donde sus huevos se resguardaban. "Le diremos cuando el tiempo sea el indicado. Por ahora, descansemos." Dijo, entrando a su huevo. Las tres charas se miraron antes de asentir y flotar hacia sus respectivos huevos.

El reloj mostraba las 11:55 cuando las charas se despertaron y despertaron a Amu. Se había quedado unos minutos sentada en su cama, adaptándose a la obscuridad de su cuarto antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su balcón.

"¿Listas?" Les preguntó a sus charas que asintieron. Ran flotó hacia ella.

"¡Amu-chan!" Ran dijo con una sonrisa y Amu asintió.

"¡Mi propio corazón, ábrete!" Dijo transformándose con Ran. "¡Amulet Heart!" Dijo finalizando la transformación. Abrió la puerta al balcón y tomo aire profundamente antes de subirse al barandal. "¡Heart Speeders!" Dijo brincando para volar alrededor de la ciudad en su búsqueda. Nuestros héroes de Paris se encontraban buscando alrededor de la ciudad en su ronda nocturna junto con la búsqueda de sus nuevas figuras misteriosas.

"Ningún problema por mi lado, M'lady." Chat habló con su típica sonrisa al encontrarse con Ladybug que asintió.

"Aquí tampoco." Dijo, mirando hacia dónde se encontraba la Torre Eiffel a varias calles de ahí.

"Y parece que no hemos visto nuestros miueas amigas." Chat dijo. Ladybug asintió, ignorando sus "chiste".

"Estoy segura de que los veremos. Aunque hayan aparecido las últimas cuatro noches, ésta vez las atraparemos." Dijo, pero mientras esperaba una respuesta de Chat solo escuchó silencio. Volteó para mirar a Chat solo para verlo mirar algo detrás de ella, completamente confundido con su cabeza de lado. Levantó una ceja y se volteó para ver qué había obtenido la atención de Chat solo para encontrarse igual de confundida. Ante ellos, a varios pies de distancia se encontraba un huevo negro con una X blanca marcada en él, flotando alrededor de su presencia sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

"Bueno… no vez eso a diario…" Chat dijo aun confundido por el huevo flotante. Ladybug solo asintió mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente hacia el huevo, pero no llego cerca cuando por fin la notó. Asustado, decidió alejarse, eso fue, no sin antes atacarla. Para su suerte, había evitado el ataque.

"Ahora eso es un huevo podrido." Chat dijo mirando a Ladybug ir tras él. Sacó su báculo y siguió. No tardo en que el huevo dejara de moverse y se volteara a ver a los héroes. Claro, atraparlo no parecía sencillo cuando otros cuatro huevos aparecieron.

"¿De dónde están saliendo estos huevos?" Preguntó Ladybug.

"Ni siquiera estamos cerca de Pascua." Chat respondió y Ladybug suspiró sacando su yo-yo.

"Bueno, tenemos que averiguar que son así que tenemos que atrapar por lo menos uno de ellos." Dijo. Los huevos-X notaron su yo-yo y se acercaron atacando antes de dispersarse. Chat y Ladybug evaden cada atacaque tratando de capturar al menos uno solo para fracasar.

Amu había llegado a la cima de un edificio cuando escucho que Dia la llamaba.

"¿Qué sucede Dia?" Amu preguntó y notó a Dia mirando a lo lejos. "Hay huevos-X en el área." Dijo y Amu se volteó hacia donde estaba mirando. "Vamos, entonces." Dijo y Dia la guío con Amu justo detrás. Llegaron a un edificio alejado de la escena dónde vieron a cinco huevos-X atacar a ambos Ladybug y Chat. Los notó evadiendo cada ataque pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieran atacar. Amu se acercó al ver a Ladybug y Chat cansarse de estar evadiendo tanto. Los ojos de Amu se abrieron más cuando vio a Ladybug lanzar su yo-yo hacia uno de los huevos. Fuera a atacar o intentar atrapar uno, Amu no sabía, pero sabía que podía purificarlo. "Heart Rod," Amu llamó a la par de qué apareciera su vara. "¡Spiral Heart!" Dijo lanzando su vara. La vara se atravesó entre el huevo y el yo-yo, haciendo que Ladybug lo retractara, sorprendida por el inesperado objeto. Volteó en dirección de dónde provino y notó que era la figura que vio la primera vez. Amu se acercó colocándose en frente del huevo. "¡No ataques!" Dijo.

"¿Por qué?¿Tú causaste esto?" Ladybug preguntó preocupada. Amu sacudió su cabeza.

"Aparecen por sí solos. De los sentimientos negativos de los corazones de la personas y nunca deben ser destruidos." Dijo.

"¿Por qué? No podemos dejarlos por ahí, podrían atacar a las personas." Ladybug contrarrestó y Amu sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

"Los puedo purificar, pero por favor no los ataques o estarás destruyendo un sueño." Dijo y los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron más. '¿Destruir un sueño?' Para entonces los huevos habían dejado de atacar y se agruparon. Chat notó esto mientas las chicas se seguían mirando.

"…Está bien." Ladybug dijo bajando su guardia un poco. "Te creo," dijo moviéndose un poco de lado.

"Uh, ¿qué sucede cuando empiezan a quebrarse?" Chat preguntó, tomando la atención de ambas chicas.

"Oh no…" Amu dijo al ver los huevos quebrarse y ver personajes-X aparecer. Se habían fusionado para volverse uno. Sonriendo malévolamente, el personaje-X movió su mano hacia adelante.

"¡Inútil!" Decía, mandando energía negativa hacia los tres adolescentes. Cada uno evadió el ataque pero el personaje-X aún no había acabado. Comenzó a atacar múltiples veces. Amu evadió un ataque terminando en el borde del edificio en el que estaban. Se volteó poco para ver la altura del edificio y el temeroso pensamiento de caer.

"¡Cuidado!" Amu escuchó volteándose a la escena solo para que sus ojos se abrirán más al ser atacada, haciendo que callera del borde y pegar contra el otro edificio. Amu jadeo con el dolor, sintiendo, medio consciente, su cuerpo caer.

"¡Chat!" Escucho mientras sentía un brazo agarrar su cintura.

"No te preocupes, te tengo." Chat dijo sujetando a Amu cerca de él y mirando al edificio en el que estaban hace poco. Había utilizado su báculo para estar cerca de la cima del edificio, tomándolo mientras sujetaba a Amu cerca. Rápidamente, retrocedió y los regresó a la cima del edificio para el alivio de Ladybug. Chat sostuvo a Amu en sus brazos estilo nupcial mientras ella se quejaba, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, vio los ojos verdes del héroe llenos de preocupación. Chat estaba aliviado de que la chica estuviera a salvo y que pudo atraparla a tiempo a pesar de no saber quién era, aunque estaba seguro de que había visto esos ojos color miel de la chica en alguna parte.

"Estás a salvo ahora." Chat dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras caminaba lejos del borde.

"Gracias pero puedo caminar," Amu dijo, moviéndose un poco. "Así que por favor déjame ir." Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el personaje-X, su único pensamiento era solo purificarlo. Chat la miró, preocupado, no sabiendo si en realidad podía caminar después de ese golpe.

"No-…" Empezó antes de que sintiera algo frío cerca de su cuello.

"Déjala ir…" Habló una voz.

Continuará…

* * *

Star: Y eso es todo para este capítulo. Wow escribrí mucho, pero espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! Por favor comenten/ reseñen y para los nuevos lectores por favor hagan favorito y síganlo, siempre es apreciado y gracias a todos ustedes!

Pregunta: ¿Qué nombre de héroe debería usar para Amu? Usualmente utilizo Amulet así que… ¿pensamientos?

¡Hasta la próxima vez chicos!


	7. Chapter 7

Star: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Lamento el retraso pero gracias a todos! ¡Por todas las reseñas y los nuevos seguidores y favoritos! Estoy muy feliz de que hasta ahora muchos de ustedes disfrutan ésta historia. Les juro que todos ustedes son maravillosos y me hace muy feliz saber que ustedes disfrutan la historia. Bueno, sin otra cosa, ¡a la historia! Y Gracias a mi editor Jem y a nuestra traductora Gallagherhunter junto con su amiga por sus esfuerzos en traducir para ustedes!

No soy dueña de nada más que la trama.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Gracias pero puedo caminar," Amu dijo, moviéndose un poco. "Así que por favor déjame ir." Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el personaje-X, su único pensamiento era solo purificarlo. Chat la miró, preocupado, no sabiendo si en realidad podía caminar después de ese golpe.

"No-…" Empezó antes de que sintiera algo frío cerca de su cuello.

"Déjala ir…" Habló una voz.

* * *

Chat tragó saliva al sentir el metal frío cerca de su cuello y el escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal con la idea de ser posiblemente asesinado por el desconocido metal afilado. Ni siquiera sabía quién lo estaba amenazando pero quien sea que fuera, sabía que no podía soltar a la chica en sus brazos. Le salvó la vida de casi caerse y no iba a permitir que la secuestrará alguien cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas pare él. Chat habló aclarando su garganta.

"No." Con esto, Chat estaba seguro de que la persona detrás de él estaba lo miraba muy ferozmente, la sensación de una mirada como cuchillo a su cabeza, pero mantuvo sujeta a Amu cerca de él. Amu, quién apenas podía procesar algo por su estado medio inconsciente, notó como Chat la sostenía cerca. Movió su cabeza ligeramente, queriendo ver por qué y logró ver el metal afilado cerca de su cuello.

"Chat…" Susurró Amu, sus ojos mostrando preocupación. No podía ver a la persona detrás de Chat, solo la pieza de metal, pero Amu sabía que por le menos debía intentar hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

"¡Chat!" Ladybug llamó, mientras Chat volteaba su cabeza para mirarla, vio al yo-yo de Ladybug ser lanzado, enredándose en el brazo de la persona y jalándolo lejos de Chat. Chat tomó la oportunidad y rápido corrió hacia el lado de Ladybug. Volteándose, por fin logró ver a la persona que lo amenazó. Para su sorpresa, notó que, de hecho, era alguien que podría ser unos cuantos años mayor que él. Con orejas de gato y una cola como él, solo más reales. Tenía cabello azul marino, un top con cuello de tortuga amplio, una cruz plateada enfrente y pantalones azules. Tenía una capa dividida en dos y cubre brazos azules, su brazo izquierdo tenía garras de metal. Chat miró a la persona, ahí con el yo-yo envuelto en su brazo mientras él miraba a Chat. Si las miradas pudieran matar… Chat hubiera ya perdido una.

'¡¿Ikuto?!' Amu pensó al verlo; sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo cuando el yo-yo de Ladybug se retiró, desenredándose de Ikuto. Chat se había vuelto a mover para evadir el ataque del personaje-X.

"¡Tenemos que detener esto!" Ladybug dijo, mirando entre el personaje-X e Ikuto, cuidadosa de que tal vez hiriera a Chat por alguna razón desconocida. En eso, Chat bajo a Amu para ayudar a Ladybug cuando Amu los detuvo.

"Nosotros podemos manejar esto." Dijo, logrando mantenerse de pie.

"¿Nosotros?" Chat preguntó y la vio mirar a su casi asesino, quien al parecer tomó eso como señal, se movió hacia dónde se encontraban Ladybug y el personaje-X.

"¡Slash Claw!" Llamó apuntando al personaje-X que estaba ocupado con Ladybug. Ikuto lo atacó dos veces, separando los personajes-X. Amu tomó su oportunidad, parándose enfrente mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos.

"¡Corazón Negativo!" Llamó, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante. "¡Asegurado!" aparecían corazones en dirección de los personajes-. "¡Abre corazón!" finalizó Amu, los personajes-X regresando a sus huevos al ser purificados y volviéndose blancos.

"Wow…" Dijo Chat, mirando la manera en que purificaba los huevos, pronto dejándolos para regresar solos con sus dueños. Chat se apresuró al lado de Ladybug, quien se había parado después del último ataque que los personajes-X habían hecho hacia ella. "¿Estás bien m'lady?" Preguntó Chat. Ladybug asintió mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Estoy bien Chat." Dijo antes de voltear con Amu, quien había caminado hacia ellos. "Gracias" le dijo Ladybug y Amu sonrió. Justo antes de que Ladybug y Chat caminarán a un lado de ella a donde se encontraba Ikuto. "Ahora, a lidiar con-" Ladybug comenzó antes de que Amu la interrumpiera.

"'¡Esperen!" Amu dijo, interponiéndose entre ellos e Ikuto. "Él no es un enemigo."

"Pero amenazó a Chat." Dijo Ladybug.

"Es un malentendido. No fue su intención. Estoy segura de que no pensó eso." Amu dijo y volteó hacía con Ikuto, esperando un respuesta. Ikuto caminó hacia adelante, situándose junto a Amu y asintiendo. Ladybug y Chat bajaron un poco la guardia entonces. Mirando entre ambos, Amu e Ikuto.

"Bueno, entonces, una vez más, gracias." Dijo Ladybug y Amu asintió.

"Gracias por no lastimarlos." Amu dijo y Ladybug asintió.

"Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué son esos huevos?" Preguntó Ladybug.

"Además de podridos hacia nosotros," dijo Chat con una sonrisa mientras Ladybug giraba los ojos.

"Bueno, cuando los viste primero, se llaman huevos-X y cuando se abren se llaman personajes-X. Son energía negativa o pensamientos de los sueños de alguien. Originalmente, los huevos son blancos, como se ve después de ser purificados. Representan los sueños de alguien o su esencia de quién quieren ser. Pero puede haber emociones negativas que terminan haciendo parecer a sus sueños inútiles, volviéndolos huevos-X. Si se vuelven así puede que terminen siendo personajes-X. Hasta ahora, tanto yo como otras dos somos capaces de purificar estos huevos." Amu explicó. Ladybug asintió, pensando, 'similar a Akumas'.

"Por otras dos, ¿te refieres a las otras dos chicas que han estado apareciendo en la últimas noches?" Preguntó y Amu negó con la cabeza. 'Sera mejor no complicar las cosas, ' pensó.

"Las chicas que han visto las últimas noches eran todas yo." Les contestó.

"¿Tú? ¿Entonces tienes otras transformaciones? ¿Cómo?" Chat preguntó.

"Podría decirse que está basado en mi poder. Pero en total tengo cinco transformaciones, aunque usualmente solo uso cuatro de ellas," Amu contestó, 'bien Amu, hasta ahora vas bien…' pensó ésta, tratando lo mejor posible de mantenerse calmada y contestar a las preguntas de los héroes lo mejor y más claro posible.

"Sé que debí preguntarles esto antes pero, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?" Ladybug inquirió y Amu se volvió rígida. 'Tal vez no tengo esto bajo la manga... ' Amu pensó al mirar a su alrededor, tratando de pensar en un nombre en ese momento.

"Black Lynx." Habló Ikuto, introduciéndose. Amu lo miró, escuchándolo decir el nombre de su transformación, ahora utilizándolo como su posible nombre de héroe. Ladybug asintió con su repuesta antes de voltear con Amu, esperando el de ella. 'Pero yo tengo cuatro transformaciones…' pensó Amu, '¿debería decir Amulet? Todas mis transformaciones empiezan con ello…' se quedó pensando hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

"Amulet Joker." Respondió, 'Joker…' pensó Amu, sonriendo mentalmente al nombre de su antigua posición con los guardianes.

"Bueno, seguro que ya nos conocen pero por si acaso, soy Ladybug y él es Chat Noir." Ladybug les dijo, indicándose y a Chat.

"Un gusto conocerlos." Chat habló reverenciando, luego tomó la mano de Amu y le dio un delicado beso. Recibió un suspiro de exasperación de Ladybug, un sonrojo de Joker, y a Lynx frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahora, no es por sonar grosera pero, ¿cuál es su propósito en Paris?" Ladybug preguntó mientras Chat se levantaba y Joker recuperaba su mano.

"Ah… bueno se debe a una situación con nuestras formas civiles, así que estaremos aquí por un tiempo." Dijo Amu y Ladybug asintió, asumiendo lo mismo para Lynx.

"En ese caso…" Comenzó Ladybug, extendiendo su mano hacia Amu. "Será un placer trabajar con ustedes." Terminó y Joker sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia la de Ladybug, ambas estremeciendo sus manos.

"Estaremos bajo su cuidado." Dijo Amu, a lo que Ladybug asintió.

"Entonces, esto deberá concluir por una noche porque este gato necesita regresar." Chat dijo y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Esperamos verlos aquí mañana en la noche, si es posible, para continuar hablando." Ladybug dijo y ambos, Joker y Lynx, asintieron. "Genial. Nos veremos aquí mañana. Los veré después. A ti también Chat." Ladybug se dirigió a su compañero, quien le guiñó el ojo.

"Hasta la próxima, m'lady." Dijo Chat, mientras Ladybug extendía su yo-yo, yéndose. Chat se volteó para decirles adiós hasta que sintió la mirada helada de Lynx hacia él. Chat se rascó la nuca, con la esperanza de que pronto se llevara bien con compañero gato.

"Nos vemos por ahí." Chat dijo al irse, utilizando su báculo. Una vez que ambos estaban solos Amu se volteó a ver a Ikuto. Él, a cambio, sonrió su típica sonrisa de juego.

"Vaya, sí que has crecido Amu." Le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Solo ha sido un tiempo Ikuto, no una eternidad." Amu le dijo. Ikuto se inclinó hacia ella, abrazándola antes de acariciar su cabeza cerca de su cuello.

"Pero te he extrañado…" ronroneó, causando que Amu sonrojara.

"¡Estás demasiado cerca!" Gritó.

"No, no lo creo." Le contestó.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No."

"¡Déjame! ¡Ir!" Amu gritó, su pelea durando parte de la noche.

* * *

Amu se quejó parada en su cuarto. Ambos, Amu e Ikuto, se habían ido a su casa para poder hablar en paz después de la muestra de afecto por parte de Ikuto. Por el momento, Ikuto se encontraba acostado en la cama de Amu mientras ella estaba a unos metros de su cama, acusándolo con la mirada.

"Qué bueno saber que te estás haciendo sentir como en casa." Habló con sus manos en su cadera. Ikuto solo bostezó y se movió para acomodarse mejor. Amu suspiró mientras se sentaba. Ikuto volteó a verla.

"No esperaba verte aquí en Paris, ¿me extrañabas tanto?" Ikuto dijo con una sonrisa de juego. Amu tomo un peluche cercano y se lo aventó.

"Mis padres obtuvieron un trabajo aquí, así que todos nos mudamos aquí." Le dijo. Ikuto asintió, dejando el peluche que le aventó a un lado.

"Utau me dijo." Contestó.

"¿Y por qué no le has contestado sus mensajes? Ha estado preocupada por ti desde que dejaste de responder." Amu le comentó. Ikuto sacó su teléfono, buscando los mensajes de Utau.

"Lo sé," le respondió. "Simplemente no puedo ahora." Le dijo con un suspiro. Amu se quedó sentada, observándolo mientras veía en su teléfono, notando el cambio de actitud y la manera en que miraba la pantalla.

"Podría ser… ¿por su padre?" Amu preguntó e Ikuto asintió.

"No lo he encontrado o alguna noticia últimamente…" Le dijo.

"¿Y por eso no quieres responderle, verdad?" Amu comenzó. "Porque… ¿no la quieres decepcionar?" Amu preguntó e Ikuto volvió a asentir, antes de voltear a verla.

"Utau de verdad anticipa el día que volvamos a ver a nuestro padre, y estoy seguro de que cada vez que hablamos ella espera noticias de él. Alguna pista hcia él. Por eso pare. No he encontrado nada y es mejor a tener que desilusionarla cada vez que le digo que no tengo noticias de él." Le explicó. Amu se paró y se sentó en el borde de su cama junto a Ikuto.

"Bueno, yo creo que deberías de decirle en lugar de solo ignorarla." Amu dijo, volteando a verlo y dándole una sonrisa pequeña. "Después de todo, es tu hermana y estoy segura de que Utau entenderá cuanto esfuerzo estás dedicando a encontrar a su padre. Ella cree que lo encontrarás sin importar cuanto tiempo tome ni cuantas veces le tengas que decir que no has encontrado nada." Ikuto solo podía mirar a la chica frente a él, viendo su sonrisa, dándole esperanza. Esa esperanza que lo ayudó y salvó muchas veces.

"Gracias, Amu" Le dijo. Amu sonrió. Pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando sintió una mano en su brazo y de repente estaba siendo jalada abajo, a los brazos de Ikuto.

"Qué- ¡Ikuto! ¡Déjame ir!" Amu susurró-casi-gritó. Ikuto acurrucado junto a ella.

"Tan calientito…" Dijo Ikuto y Amu lo miraba acusadoramente en sus brazos. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Amu lograr quitarlo de su cama y tirarlo al piso. Ikuto se quejó, frotándose la cabeza antes de dejar salir una risa ahogada recordando la primera vez que pasó. Lentamente se paró antes de dirigirse al balcón de Amu. Amu se levantó y lo vio prepararse para irse. Se volteó para mirar mientras sus orejas y cola de gato aparecían.

"Te veo por ahí, Amu" Le dijo antes de salir por la ventana, brincando del balcón y desapareciendo en la noche.

"Nos vemos…" Amu murmuró antes de dirigirse a cerrar la ventana y luego regresar a la cama. "Ran. Luces…" Dijo y Ran fue a apagar las luces, dirigiéndose a su huevo enseguida. Amu se quedó dormida en paz después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Amu se despertó el siguiente día al sonido de su alarma. Era sábado y estaba contenta de decir que tenía planes para salir con Marinette y Alya de nuevo. Aunque ésta vez parecía probable de que Adrien y Nino también vendrían. Amu se levantó de su cama, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Una vez que había terminado, salió con su nueva ropa y hacia dónde sus padres estaban sirviendo el almuerzo, antes de parar en seco, ojos abiertos. Ante ella, Ikuto se encontraba en su cocina, comiendo con su familia.

"¡Oh, buenos días, Amu!" Su madre le dijo, dejando un plato enfrente de Ikuto, quien actualmente estaba hablando con el padre de Amu, el cual seguía estando cauteloso de él. "No me dijiste que te habías encontrado a Ikuto aquí." Midori continuó mientras Amu ser recuperaba de la sorpresa.

"Oh... um sí. Lo siento, se me olvidó…tenía tantas otras cosas que atender que se me pasó." Amu dijo mientras levemente acusaba a Ikuto con la mirada por su repentina auto invitación a su casa. Aunque Midori no tenía problema con que Ikuto visitara de vez en cuando.

"Pero por supuesto, con la escuela y tus nuevos amigos, no es ninguna sorpresa que se te olvidara. Pero bueno. Amu tu desayuno se está enfriando." Midori le dijo, colocando otro plato en la mesa para Amu. Asintió y tomo su lugar entre Ikuto y Ami. No antes de darle a Ikuto una mirada que decía que quería una explicación después.

* * *

Marinette se estaba arreglando para el día, peinando su cabello en sus usuales colitas.

"Está bien…" Dijo, mirándose al espejo enfrente de ella. "Estoy lista." Se volteó para recoger su pequeña bolsa cuando notó a su Kwami pensando profundamente sobre la mesa. "¿Tikki?" Le preguntó, picando a su Kwami, quien brincó con la interrupción de sus pensamientos. "Lo siento Tikki, pero, ¿estás bien?" Marinette preguntó preocupada. Tikki solo asintió levemente y con una sonrisa.

"Solo estaba pensando. Nada de qué preocuparse, Marinette." Contestó y Marinette se sentó.

"¿Es por los dos héroes que conocimos ayer?" Marinette preguntó y Tikki asintió.

"Ha sido algún tiempo desde que me topé con personas como ellos." Tikki dijo.

"¿Personas como ellos? ¿A qué te refieres, Tikki? Son portadores de miraculous, igual que Chat y yo, ¿no?" Marinette cuestionó y Tikki sacudió su cabeza.

"No Marinette, explica por qué no tienen máscara. Tienen un diferente tipo de poder." Tikki comenzó. "Pero el poder que poseen no tiene intenciones negativas, eso es seguro."

"¿Qué clase de poder tienen entonces?"

"El poder de los sueños." Tikki contestó

"¿Sueños?" Marinette preguntó, completamente confundida. Tikki asintió.

"Veraz Marinette, como sabes, nosotros Kwamis tenemos poderes que pueden ser dados a ustedes mediante el miraculous. Pero en el caso de estos nuevos héroes, no lo es. Son sus sueños y la voluntad de sus corazones." Tikki comenzó, flotó hacia Marinette, tocando dónde su corazón estaría. "Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas. El huevo de nuestros corazones, nuestra esencia. Todavía sin ser vista." Dijo antes de flotar hacia atrás, mirando a Marinette. "Dentro de esos huevos Marinette, un Guardián de Personalidad se encuentra. Todos los tienen dentro de sus corazones. Ahí es donde se encuentran normalmente, pero en varios casos un guardián puede nacer. La mayor causa debido a que su portador está teniendo dificultades con quién quiere ser. Estos guardianes también pueden transformarse con sus portadores en diferentes casos. Ahora, como Amulet Joker ya había explicado, hay huevos-X y personajes-X que deben ser purificados. En el caso de Amulet Joker su guardián le dio el poder de purificarlos." Tikki dijo y Marinette asintió, entendiendo la mayoría de la información, pero aun con algunas preguntas y más apareciendo. Tikki miró a Marinette, leyendo su expresión antes de sonreír. "Son nuestros aliados." Le dijo. "Y estoy segura de que nos ayudaran Marinette. No buscan dañarnos, aunque creo que hay muchas preguntas que estoy segura te podrán contesta esta noche." Concluyó Tikki y Marinette asintió mientras se levantaba para abrir su bolsa y dejar que Tikki volara dentro. Marinette se dirigió abajo para desayunar.

'Solo espero que nada terrible suceda... ' Tikki pensó preocupada.

Continuará…

* * *

Star Amulet: ¡Listo mis queridos lectores! Espero que ayan disfrutado este capítulo, especialmente para los shippers de AmuXIkuto. No se preocupen AmuXAdrien (Chat Noir) shippers, ¡escenas de ellos saldrán después también! Recuerden chicos las pajeras en esta historia siguen siendo desconocidas, ¿está bien? Así que nada de pelearse por ello. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para balancear ambos. De todas formas, una vez más espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reseña, comenten, hagan favorito y sigan! Y los veré en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Star: ¡Hola chicos, regresé con otro capítulo! Además, he querido decir esto por un tiempo pero creo que todos debería ver CeciliaArispe en wattpad. ¡Ha hecho tres increíbles dibujos para AmuxAdrien/Chat Noir! Así que aquellos de ustedes que los shipean vayan a ver sus dibujos. ¡Son increíbles! Además, aquellos de ustedes que tienen algún dibujo relacionado a esta historia o crossover en general, ¡no duden en mostrarme! Pero especialmente si es de esta historia XD

¡De cualquier manera! ¡Gracias Jem por editar y a Gallagherhunter por sus traducciones a nuestros lectores en español!

¡No soy dueña de nada más que la trama! ¡A la historia!

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Son nuestros aliados." Le dijo. "Y estoy segura de que nos ayudaran Marinette. No buscan dañarnos, aunque creo que hay muchas preguntas que estoy segura te podrán contestar esta noche." Concluyó Tikki y Marinette asintió mientras se levantaba para abrir su bolsa y dejar que Tikki volara dentro. Marinette se dirigió abajo para desayunar.

'Solo espero que nada terrible suceda…' Tikki pensó preocupada.

* * *

"Gracias de nuevo, señora Hinamori." Ikuto agradeció, estando a un lado de Amu, ya habiendo terminado su desayuno.

"¡Cuando quieras, Ikuto! Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí siempre." Midori dijo felizmente a lo que Ikuto asintió.

"Gracias." Dijo y reverenció levemente. Mientras tanto, Amu terminaba de decirle a Ami y a su papá adiós antes de ir a despedirse de su madre.

"Mama, nos vamos ahora, también pasaré tiempo con mis amigos." Le dijo y Midori sonrió.

"Está bien, Amu-chan. Cuídate y ten un día seguro." Midori dijo y Amu agarró el brazo de Ikuto, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Amu respondiendo, "¡lo hare!" Una vez que ambos estaban afuera Amu rápidamente volteó a Ikuto; esperando una explicación por su aparición tan de repente en su casa.

"¿Bueno?" Le preguntó, Ikuto suspiró.

"Necesitamos pensar en qué les responderemos a esos héroes," Ikuto comenzó. "Después de todo, nuestros poderes claramente son diferentes a los de ellos." Dijo, Amu parpadeo unas veces.

"¡Tienes razón!" Exclamó y sus Charas hicieron un gesto de una gota de sudor por su repentina y lenta comprensión. "Pero Ikuto, tenía planeas de reunirme con unos amigos hoy." Ella le dijo, solo para recibir una mano en su cabeza.

"Está bien, podemos juntarnos después." Le dijo. "Ten cuidado." Le dijo y Amu asintió.

"Lo haré." Le respondió, Ikuto se movió y volteó para irse.

"Luego, Amu." Le dijo antes de sonreírle su típica sonrisa y volteando poco verla. "No me extrañes demasiado." Le dijo antes de continuar su camino por la calle.

"¡Como si lo fuera a hacer!" Amu contestó, nerviosa antes dirigirse al lugar de reunión que sus amigos le habían indicado, prácticamente pateando el suelo.

Amu llegó al parque que Alya le había dicho el cuál se encontraba cerca de la panadería. Llegó y se recargó contra un árbol. Sus pensamientos se habían comenzado a dirigir hacia la noche anterior y como ahora estaba envuelta en el rollo de nuevo superhéroe. ¡No lo podía creer! Ladybug y Chat Noir eran héroes que definitivamente saben mucho más y probablemente con más experiencia, y aun así aquí estaba ella. Alguien que solo había lidiado con huevo-X y personajes-X, que parecen mucho más inofensivos que esos Akumas de los que había escuchado y visto tanto. No sabía si podría controlarlo. Amu suspiro ante el repentino cambio en su vida. Pensando tanto no notó la llegada de alguien al parque. Caminando hacia ella, dejan una mano sobre su hombro; causando que Amu cree un sonido de sorpresa antes de voltearse solo para ver a Adrien, quien parecía querer disculparse con la mirada.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, Amu." Dijo y Amu dio un respiro de alivio.

"Está bien, Adrien." Ella dijo, rápido entrando en su personalidad 'Cool n' Spicy' cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, recargándose hacia contra el árbol; para sorpresa de Adrien. '¿A caso la había molestado tanto?' Se preguntó al ver la expresión de aburrimiento que tenía.

"Uh… lamento si es que interrumpí algo." Adrien se disculpó. Pero Amu estaba de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos para escuchar. Adrien agitó su mano enfrente de ella curiosamente pero no reaccionó. La miró por unos momentos, estudiando su expresión y notó que parecía alterada por algo. Miro alrededor del parque y notó algo. "Eso será." Dijo antes de caminar lejos de Amu. Momentos después, Amu se regresó a la realidad y miró alrededor para ver que Adrien había desaparecido. Buscó alrededor de donde se encontraba.

"¿Adrien?" Llamó.

"Estoy aquí." Adrien dijo, apareciendo detrás del árbol donde Amu se había reclinado, con dos conos de nieve en sus manos. Indicó uno de sabor chocolate en su dirección. "Toma, es para ti." Le dijo mientras Amu lo tomaba, mirando a Adrien curiosamente. Adrien sólo sonrió, "espero que te haga sentir mejor, parecías un poco triste así que pensé que algo de nieve tal vez ayudaría." Dijo. Amu le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Adrien." Le contestó, probando la nieve de chocolate. Adrien sólo sonrió mientras indicaba que se sentarán en una banca. Después de unos minutos de estar sentados y comiendo nieve, Adrien se volteó a mirarla.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" Le preguntó, notando a Amu algo perdida en su cabeza.

"¿Huh…? Oh." Amu comenzó. "Nada, sólo aun me estoy acostumbrando a este lugar." Amu dijo de la nada, lo que pareció que Adrien creyó.

"Bueno, sólo has estado aquí por una semana, ¿no? Es sólo natural, pero cuando tienes amigos como Marinette, Alya y Nino estoy seguro de que te sentirás como en casa." Él dijo y Amu sonrió, asintiendo, antes de que una idea se le llegara a la mente.

"Oye, Adrien, ¿Cuánto sabes de Chat Noir?" Le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Adrien.

"¿Chat Noir?¿Uh, por qué?" Él preguntó.

"Pues, bueno, sabes, él es uno de los héroes de Paris, ¿verdad? Así que pensé que tal vez podría saber algo." Mu preguntó.

"Pero…¿por qué Chat Noir?¿Por qué no Ladybug?" Adrien preguntó y Amu dejo salir una pequeña risa.

"Alya ya me ha dado bastante información sobre Ladybug. Después de todo, ella administra le Ladyblog, pero no he escuchado mucho acerca de Chat Noir. Él también me salvó el día que llegué cuando hubo un ataque de Akuma." Amu le contestó y Adrien parpadeó. '¡Así es!' Pensó mientras recordaba haberla salvado de ser aplastada por el carro que el Akuma había lanzado. Se sintió avergonzado con la idea de haber olvidado que ya la había conocido antes.

"Sí lo recuerdo." Él dijo, causando que Amu lo mirara perpleja.

"¿Recuerdas qué?" Cuestionó y Adrien se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

"O-oh tú sabes, ¡que Alya se enfoca en Ladybug!" Dijo, rascándose la nuca. "Pero sí, supongo que te puedo contar sobre Chat Noir, bueno, la poca información que se sabe. Así que, ¿qué quisieras saber?" Preguntó y Amu pensó un poco.

"Bueno, de lo que he escuchado de Alya… me contó mucho sobre los poderes de Ladybug, como son su amuleto encantado y su miraculous que son sus aretes creo. ¿Sí?" Amu preguntó y Adrien asintió.

"Sí, para Chat Noir sus poderes son Cataclismo, el cual destruye lo que sea, pero justo como el poder de Ladybug sólo se puede usar una vez, después de eso sólo tiene 5 minutos antes que termine su transformación. Y por su miraculous, es el anillo." Adrien le respondió y Amu asintió.

"Así que son apuestos…" Amu notó en voz alta y Adrien asintió. Amu quería preguntar y aprender más si podía. Ya conocía lo básico pero no era suficiente para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en Paris, bueno, por lo menos con un famoso dúo de Paris, pero por supuesto su tiempo se había agotado.

"¡Hola chicos!" Alya llamó, saludando a Amu y Adrien. La vieron, con Marinette y Nino, caminando hacia ellos.

"Hola." Ambos respondieron y saludaron mientras se levantaron, caminando hacia sus amigos también.

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?" Amu preguntó, Alya y Nino voltearon a ver a Marinette que mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Lo siento..." Se disculpó y Adrien le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

"Eso está bien, ya estamos todos aquí." Le dijo y todos asintieron.

"Vámonos entonces," Nino dijo, empezando a caminar al frente con Adrien, listo para iniciar el día con sus amigos. Mientras ellos caminaban en frente y platicaban, las tres chicas se quedaron atrás de ellos platicando entre ellas. Cuando Alya notó que ya no las escuchaban los chicos le dio un codazo a Amu para llamar su atención.

"Así que, ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Adrien?" Alya preguntó con una sonrisa y Amu giró los ojos.

"Cosas." Fue todo lo que dijo y Alya frunció el ceño.

"¿Específicamente?" Preguntó, inclinándose hacia Amu. Mientras tanto, Marinette miraba a ambas, preguntándose también. No pudo evitarlo y se sintió un poco molesta. ¿Qué tal si algo estaba empezando, o pasando, entre Adrien y Amu? Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la forma en la que se estaba sintiendo. Si a Amu le gustaba Adrien como a ella, entonces, ¿qué podría hacer? Nada. No iba a ir en contra de su amiga por un chico. Bueno, no cualquier chico, no iba a ir con su nueva amiga por Adrien. Además, ni siquiera sabía que estaba sucediendo, así que no había razón para sentirse así. Y si a Amu sí le gustaba Adrien de la manera en que a ella le gustaba, entonces todo resultaría en lo que sucediera después.

"Nada en realidad, sólo sobre Paris y las cosas que suceden," Amu dijo, encogiendo los hombros en formas de desdén, y Marinette miró a Amu, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Amu era su amiga y planeaba en apoyarla de cualquier manera, igual que ella lo haría. Descarto sus pensamientos negativos y decidió continuar con el día que tenía con sus amigos. Al final del día, sólo el destino sabe que está planeado para ella y los demás. Mientras tanto, disfrutaran de un divertido y pacífico día.

Claro, la paz no duraría mucho para Paris.

Continuará…

* * *

Star: Y eso es todo para este capítulo. Wow escribrí mucho, pero espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! Por favor comenten/ reseñen y para los nuevos lectores por favor hagan favorito y


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola todos! Perdón que esto no es un Nuevo capítulo como todos lo esperaban aunque ya es un poco de tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, pero ya estamos llegando a un fin del 2017 y entrar al 2018. Había buenos y malos tiempos para todos pero hemos sobrevivido y nos vamos a preparar para el 2018. Espero que todos se los pasen bien, y gracias a todos a quien le han gustado la historia hasta ahora y por todo el soporte hasta ahora. Ahora terminemos el 2017 bien y tener un buen 2018 con nuevos capítulos para esta historia. ¡Hasta pronto todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Star: Bueno la traduccion fue un poquite atrazado, pero esta aqui! Y Como Siempre Gracias a Gallagherhunter, en , junto con su amiga por haber ayudado en traducir este capitulo para ustedes.

Tambien pasado en el tiempo tardado creo que regresare a esperar hasta la traduccion y subir ambos versiones. Tambien por los que ya leyeron la version ingles habia un cambio pequeno, el aleron que les di, fue cambiado, y ahora ya no existe pero espero que el resultado de este capitulo es mejor! Y sin mas espera el nuevo capitulo "Nuevas Aventuras Esperan en Paris!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Anteriormente:

"Nada en realidad, sólo sobre Paris y las cosas que suceden," Amu dijo, encogiendo los hombros en formas de desdén, y Marinette miró a Amu, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Amu era su amiga y planeaba en apoyarla de cualquier manera, igual que ella lo haría. Descarto sus pensamientos negativos y decidió continuar con el día que tenía con sus amigos. Al final del día, sólo el destino sabe que está planeado para ella y los demás. Mientras tanto, disfrutaran de un divertido y pacífico día.

Claro, la paz no duraría mucho para Paris.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"¡Nooo!¡Estaba tan cerca!" Alya refunfuño al perder de nuevo contra Nino en el juego que actualmente jugaban. El chico en cuestión se río un poco y se paro derecho con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez Alya." Le dirigió, los demás reían mientras Alya seguía refunfuñando un poco más. Se dispuso a ver alrededor por otros juegos después de poco.

"¡Oigan, juguemos es!" Dijo en cuanto se percato del juego de baile.

"¡Claro! De esa manera puedo presumir mis increíbles pasos de baile." Dijo Nino al dar un breve baile. Alya giro los ojos antes de reía con los demás a los pasos de Nino antes de acercarse al juego.

"Así que… ¿quién irá primero?" Preguntó Amu, estaba observando la selección de canciones disponibles.

"Bueno, como se puede jugar en parejas, ¿por qué no van primero Adrien y Marinette?".Sugirió Alya, colocando sus manos en sus espaldas y empujándolos hacia el escenario del juego.

"¿Qué-? No espera- yo- yo no puedo- yo-." Marinette trató de decir mientras se paraba en el escenario. Adrien ya estaba volteado hacia Marinette.

"¿Lista?" Le pregunta, listo para introducir las monedas a la máquina. Los nervios de Marinette no le permiten decir ni una palabra.

"¿Siempre es así?" Le susurra Amu a Alya mientras toma de su bebida y mira a Marinette.

"Ni si quiera es la mitad de ello." Alya le contesta moviendo la cabeza con una pequeña risa dirigida a su mejor amiga en su intento de hablar. Al final, Marinette asintió, lista para iniciar y una batalla de baile comenzó. Alya y Amu alentaron a Marinette, quién comenzó a alcanzar el puntaje de Adrien, aparentemente olvidando de su timidez con él. Marinette rio al bailar. La canción terminó y Adrien terminó ganando con Marinette cerca en el segundo lugar.

"Jaja, Adrien tú sí que tienes unos pasos." Nino rió.

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez chica." Alya alentó a Marinette mientras se bajaba de la pequeña plataforma.

"Tal vez" Rio tímidamente, aún en la sensación de diversión que tuvo.

"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" Nino preguntó. El grupo pensó por un rato mientras miraban a su alrededor. Habían estado por un tiempo y habían estado en la mayoría de los juegos, se volvía más difícil escoge un juego que en realidad disfrutarían. Amu se percató de n juego que ofrecía peluches como premio, terminó viéndolos por un tiempo admirando lo lindos que era. Había peluches de osos de peluches, conejos, peces, perritos, y gatos. En su mayoría admiró los gatos notando el rango de colores y pequeños accesorios que cada gato tenía.

"Creo que Amu escogió nuestro próximo juego." Comentó Adrien. Amu volteó su cara al grupo con un breve sonrojo al ser atrapada mirando.

"No en realidad." Contestó tratando de actuar indiferente al tomar otro sorbo de su refresco y evitando el contacto visual. Adrien se rio un poco y Alya movió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos entonces!" Exclamó Alya y el grupo se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino en el lugar. Acercándose notaron que se trataba de un juego de basquetbol. Cada uno de ellos habla del peluche que intentaría obtener. Amu miró al gato azul, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al prensar en el gato de cabello azul que la visitaba seguido, y le daba carrilla sin fin. Sus ojos se dirigieron al gato negro junto a él, notando los ojos verdes que tenía, recordando al otro chico gato que había conocido. Como Ikuto, probablemente coqueto pero humilde con algunos malos juegos de palabras. Rio poquito con la idea.

"Me gustaría jugar una ronda." Escuchó Amu y volteó para ver a Adrien dándoles unas monedas del centro de juegos al hombre en el puesto. El hombre gruño, claramente aburrido por estar ahí, preparando el juego con un minuto en el reloj. Adrien se alisto antes de asentir. Se escuchó el sonido de trompeta indicando el inicio, el balón en frente de él, lo agarró y anotó. Veinticinco segundos dentro y la canasta comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, atrás, arriba y abajo. Aun así, Adrien seguía anotando, ocasionalmente fallando un tiro o dos. Cada cinco anotaciones seguidas i se agregaban diez segundas al juego. Todos observaron los movimientos de Adrien hasta que se volvió a escuchar la bocina.

"Felicidades, de acuerdo con tu puntaje puedes escoger cualquiera de estos premios." La persona encarda le dijo indicando los peluches de los que podía elegir Adrien.

"Quisiera el gato negro por favor." Pidió Adrien, apuntando a uno de los gatos que Amu había estado mirando. El hombre volteó a ver y fue a buscar en las cajas cercanas al juego por el peluche, sin embrago no encontró ninguno en la caja.

"Estás de suerte chico, es el último." El hombre le dijo al tomar el del mostrador y dándoselo a Adrien.

"Gracias" Adrien le replicó dando la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

"¡Eso fue genial Adrien!¡Ahora es mi turno de mostrar que puede anotar mejor!" Nino le dijo y Adrien rio.

"Claro amigo… si puedes tan siquiera llegar a la mitad." Contestó y recibió un golpe leve de Nino quien rio. Nino fue a iniciar el juego mientras las chicas lo miraban. "Ten Amu." Adrien le dijo a Amy dándole el peluche de gato negro. Amu volteó a verlo confundida.

"¿Para mí?" Cuestionó, levantado una ceja lo que causó que Adrien riera poco.

"Claro, para ti." Afirmó y Amu levantó su mano para alcanzar el peluche.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió mirándolo.

"Noté que estabas viendo los gatos y sonreíste mientras mirabas este. Pensé que tal vez lo querías." Contestó Adrien, Amu por fin tomó el peluche en sus manos y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias." Agradeció Amu, "tú, he, no tenía qué." Siguió, tratando actuar indiferente. Adrien sonrió. Marinette había dirigido su mirada hacia ellos durante la interacción.

"¿Marinette?" Escuchó un susurro y miró hacía abajo, a su bolsita y encontrando a Tikki nerviosa. Marinette le devolvió una sonrisa para reconfortarla, pero al voltear de regreso a ver a los dos no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

"¡No puede ser!" Nino se quejó al notar los pocos puntos que le faltaban para alcanzar a Adrien, no menos del rango para las mis mismas opciones de premios. Adrien le dio una palmada al hombro de Nino, el cual sólo lo miraba. Antes de que Nino pudiera reclamar un premio se escucharon los gritos, llenaban el centro de juegos mientras las personas corrían. Grietes se convirtieron en evidentes en las paredes.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Marinette gritó mientras se empezaron a dirigir a la salida. Estaban a mitad del camino cuando Amu escuchó el llanto. Miró a su alrededor y notó dos niños llorando mientras se sujetaban entre ellos con miedo. Nadie se detuvo a ayudarlos, el lugar casi vacío. El edificio tembló de nuevo y pedazos de cemento empezaron a caer.

"¡Amu!" Marinette gritó al ver a Amu correr hacia otra parte del centro sin saber por qué. Marinette estaba lista para ir por ella pero Adrien la detuvo

"Yo iré por ella, Marinette. ¡Tienes que salir!"

"Pero-" Marinette comenzó.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Ladybug y Chat Noir están en camino. Si algo sucede ellos nos ayudaran a salir, entre menos personas estén en peligro mejor." Adrien dijo y Marinette asintió lista para encontrar una manera afuera y transformarse. Adrien sonrió antes de correr tras Amu, y Marinette con Alya y Nino a la salida. Amu había alcanzado a los niños y reconfortarlos, levantándolos y cargando a ambos.

"¡Amu!" Adrien gritó al verla, notando los dos niños con ella, ahora comprendiendo la razón de correr de regreso. No es como que pudiera haber otra razón para que una persona regresara a el interior de un edificio lentamente colapsando. Alcanzándola, Adrien ayudó a Amu cargando al otro niño.

"Vámonos." Adrien dijo y Amu asintió al correr para salir del centro ahora vacío. Otro estruendo se escuchó acercándose a la salida. Amu se detuvo, colocando al niño en el suelo. Miró hacia el techo, notando el gran pedazo listo para caer en frente de la salida. Recogió al niño otra vez y agarró el brazo de Adrien jalándolo hacia ella, le dio al niño y lo empujó por las puertas con increíble fuerza justo cuando el bloque de cemento comenzó a caer. Adrien cayó al suelo con los dos niños mientras el cemento bloqueaba la salida. Los niños tosieron por la cantidad de polvo que había mientras Adrien descubría que Amu no había logrado salir.

Amu se quejó al caer hacia atrás, dentro del centro de juegos por la fuerza que usó con Adrien y tratando de moverse fuera del alcance del techo colapsando. Tosió.

"Amu, ¿estás bien?" Llamó Adrien.

"¡Sí!¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Conozco otra salida para escapar!" Gritó."¡Tienes que llevar a esos niños a un lugar seguro!" Continuó. Adrien dudó por un momento antes de asentir, aunque Amu no pudiera verlo.

"¡Está bien, sal a salvo!" Contestó.

"¡Lo haré!" Respondió Amu. "Espero" susurró mientras miraba hacia atrás, el cuarto enorme del que tenía que salir rápido antes de que el edificio entere se colapsara sobre ella.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Star: Que pasara con nuestra querida Amu?! Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo!

Como ya ha sido un tiempo no olviden en comentar y has click a esa estrellita!

Estare tambien possible mente tratando de explorar un poco otras plataformas para subir la historia y tambien reactivar la creatividad en esta historia.

Gracias por todo el apoyo! Y los vere a todos en el nuevo capitulo!

.  
.

.

.

.

Psst...No e mencionado esto pero, que seran sus pensamientos a un concurso? Estoy pensando pero no estoy muy segura todavia, espero saber sus opniones de eso tambien!


End file.
